The Destroyer of Olympus
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: Shortly after the end of the Giant War, Percy is betrayed and called a traitor. Before being sent to Tartarus he swears on the Styx to get his revenge against all who have wronged him by joining the opposing side in the coming war. A war, no demigod or Olympian was aware was coming, other than Perseus. Evil!Percy. Mild cussing. Brief Hiatus with rest of stories due to being busy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own PJatO or HoO! This is in regards for the whole story and any sequels that may or may not come into being.**_

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter One**

**Percy PoV**

**Earlier**

The days following the end of the Second Giant War were the worst of my life. My Wise Girl was becoming more and more distant and I didn't know why, the rest of the seven started to avoid and ignore me, and all the campers were giving me nasty looks. I had no idea why any of this was happening, and when I asked somebody, they just scoffed and walked away. The only people still talking to me were my cousins, Thalia and Nico, who had been away from camp due to their duties.

The day before the reward ceremony for the Heroes of Olympus was by far the worst. It started with Thalia marching up to me and punching me in the gut as I was trying to greet her with a goofy grin. Following the punch, was a kick to the ground and a glob of spit to the face.

"WHAT THE HADES, THALIA?!" I roared at my cousin. Her face was red and morphed with unmatched fury and a glare that would send the Primordial, Tartarus, crying for his mommy. Her fists were clenched in anger and a vein right above her left eyebrow was jutting out. Behind her were Nico, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Chiron, the cabin leaders, Hades, and the Olympians, all of whom were wearing an equally angry glare, save Annabeth, whose face held a triumphant smirk on it.

"WHAT THE HADES?! WHAT THE HADES?! AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK 'WHAT THE HADES?!' AS IF YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!?" she screeched back. I look at her in genuine confusion and curiosity, wondering if just maybe, my cousin lost her mind. When I didn't immediately answer, she proceeded to shoot a lightning bolt at me, hitting me in my chest, sending me flying back into a nearby tree.

I was starting to get mad for being treated like this without reason, and when I was about to say just that, Leo sent a blast of fire right at my feet, causing me to jump back and yelp in surprise. Just as I prepared to blast Leo with cold water, a right hook smashed into my eye, making me fall to the ground. When I looked up, Poseidon, my own father, was glaring at me seething.

"You dare not take your punishment for what you've done? You try to fight back? You make me sick. I can't believe I once considered you my son." He finished storming off towards the beach. I just stared at his retreating form in shock, wondering what the Hades was happening.

"If you're wondering what's happening, then, this is payback for cheating on my daughter." Athena said, stabbing me in the thigh with her spear, while everyone else just watched as if I deserved it.

"Why are you all attacking me? What have I done wrong other than save you time and time again? And what do you mean cheating on your daughter; I would never cheat on Annabeth!" I spluttered. I turned toward Annabeth, expecting her to stop and correct her mother, only to see her in the arms of Joseph, the newest son of Poseidon, with fake tears in her eyes, and a smirk at the corner of her mouth. "Annabeth, what the Hades are they talking about, we both know that I haven't cheated on you, and why are you in Joseph's arms? Are you cheating on me?" I finished with a growing amount of rage in my chest. Just as I got the last word out, a powerful kick to my chest sent me flying to the ground, again. I looked up and saw Malcolm standing there with burning gray orbs and a malicious snarl, marring his face.

"How dare you speak to her? How dare you even LOOK at her? You aren't even worthy enough to say her name. And why would you accuse her of cheating on you, when it was, in fact, you, who cheated on her?" He snarled at me, looking at my face with unmasked disgust.

"What are you talking about? I would never cheat on Annabeth! For gods' sake my fatal flaw is loyalty! I'm physically and emotionally incapable of cheating on her!" I shouted, really angry and hurt that anyone would even believe for a second that I would cheat on Annabeth.

"SHUT UP! We all know what you did Percy!" Piper sneered.

"Yeah, and start taking this justified punishment like a man, Percy!" Hazel shouted.

"I used to look up to you Percy, but you're just weak. I don't know why I ever respected you in the first place!" Frank added.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered. "Brother, are you ready to escort Percy to Tartarus for being Gaia's spy in the war?" He questioned, looking at Hades, who was staring at Percy in something that appeared to be sympathy.

"No, as I said before, I don't believe Perseus here was a spy for Gaia, nor do I believe that he cheated on Annabeth there, by the looks of his reaction, I'd say he's genuinely surprised by all of this." Hades replied simply.

"Grr, fine, I'll do it myself." Zeus stated, while grabbing his master bolt and pointing it at yours truly. "Any last words, boy?"

For a minute I just had my mouth gaping in shock, but once I got over it, I said some words that I knew I meant, "Thank you, Hades, I promise, I will remember your kindness in the future. I will not join in the coming war. You will regret doing this to me. I promise you all, that I will have my revenge. You all know my fatal flaw is loyalty, yet you accuse me of things like this? Well, now I suppose, my loyalty doesn't belong to any of you anymore, other than Hades and Hestia. So I hereby swear on the River Styx, to force each and every immortal present, save Hades and Hestia, to fade. I will have my revenge, and it will be sweet. As for my former friends I swear on the River Styx that you will regret this. You may throw me in Tartarus, but I assure you, when you need me to help save your asses again, I won't be there, and I won't help you. I will join the enemies in the coming war and I will bring every ally I have with me. I will destroy Olympus. Of that, you can be certain." I finished spitting on the ground at Zeus' feet. Everyone paled at my words, but Zeus proceeded to blast me with his master bolt, causing an intense burning sensation, then complete, and utter, darkness…

**(Line Break)**

**Now**

Sadness. Betrayal. Anger. Hatred. Hurt. These were the emotions I had as I was hit by Zeus' favorite toy, sending me to Tartarus… To my new home.

After five agonizing minutes, I managed to get up from my spot on the cold, hard ground of Tartarus. As I open my eyes, I can't believe what I see.

**(Line Break)**

**Nico PoV**

I can't believe Percy was a traitor. I can't believe he'd cheat on Annabeth, either. He loved her! This makes no sense. These were the thoughts going through my head after Zeus threw his giant firecracker.

We were all rattled by Percy's speech, and scared. Scared because we knew he meant every word he said. Scared because we knew he was now our enemy. Scared because we didn't know the limits of his power. And scared because we didn't know what he meant about another war.

The fact that he swore revenge on the Styx was bad enough. But the tone, his tone scared everybody. Well, everybody except Hades and Hestia. They both knew this would happen. They both knew how he would react. They both expected it. And for good reason.

"C'mon guys, he can't do anything while he's in Tartarus. He's gone! The spy is gone! Let's celebrate!" Annabeth exclaimed after pecking Joseph on the lips. We all stared at her like she was insane. This is completely possible, considering she wasn't worried one bit about what Percy would do when he got out of the pit. Emphasis on when.

"Uh, yeah, let's go have a party or something to celebrate the end of the war." Apollo said a little skittish. A feeling reflected on every sane person present.

"Yes. That is a great idea, Annabeth. Let us all go to Olympus for a party." Zeus added. Everybody jumped out of their stupor and started supporting the idea. "Alright, all mortals close your eyes, unless you want to be incinerated."

We all closed our eyes and the next thing we knew, we were in the Olympian throne room, wearing party hats and listening to loud music, dancing along. I frowned; I'm going to have to speak to my father soon about what he meant. I was brought out of my thoughts by an insane, but still normal, Travis shouting, "PAR-TAY!" Thus, beginning the official post-war celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, in all honesty, I had no intention of continuing this story. I was just playing around with some ideas. But the amount of reviews it had after less than a week, well, that's more than enough reason to continue. Flames are welcome. Sorry if this does turn into a typical cliché Percy-betrayal story, I just really like those. Now, as I said, 34 reviews in 2 days, I don't know about you, but I'm loving it. Side note, I don't plan on having too many Author's Notes, and I also love other peoples' opinions, so have at it. Now, without further ado… I present to you the next chapter.**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Two**

**Percy PoV**

**Previously**

_ Sadness. Betrayal. Anger. Hatred. Hurt. These were the emotions I had as I was hit by Zeus' favorite toy, sending me to Tartarus… To my new home._

_ After five agonizing minutes, I managed to get up from my spot on the cold, hard ground of Tartarus. As I open my eyes, I can't believe what I see._

**Now**

My mind is having trouble processing the figures in front of me. Three of which I'd already met at one point in the past year, the last a complete stranger to me. I instantly know that I'm in trouble. The sheer amount of power radiating off the four beings is so large, that my skin feels like thousands of needles were pricking at me.

The first being was a man, a large, purple-rock bodied, man. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Ever since my escape from Tartarus last time, I prayed to every being I knew that I would _**never**_have to see him, again. Tartarus, the Primordial of Nothingness, the Spirit of the Abyss — was standing in front of me, talking to two other beings I hoped to never see again.

A woman with pure black skin, with twinkling lights appearing at random intervals on her beautiful figure, stood next to Tartarus. I remembered this being, because I had to run through her mansion with _Annabeth_ to get to the Doors of Death. Nyx, the Primordial of Night, owner of the Mansion of Night, stood there with silver and black eyes glaring at Tartarus and the man next to him.

The man next to Tartarus wore a pure black suit, with black leather gloves and slicked back, raven-black hair. His eyes seemed to radiate darkness, and his skin was as black as Nyx's. I had a guess as to who this being was, but I prayed to the Fates and Lord Chaos that I was wrong.

The woman opposite him had white skin, closed eyes, and a mud dress. Can you guess who it is? Yep, it's Gaia. _Fucking _Gaia. That's just my luck. And to top it all off, she was smiling in my direction, causing shivers to tingle down my spine.

Before I can think of anything else, the fourth figure, the one I didn't recognize, spoke to me in a booming voice, "Well, well, well. The _great_ Perseus Jackson simply falling into our meeting. I must say, this is rather convenient, seeing as we were going to abduct you soon, anyways."

"Silence, Erebus." _Shit, I just _had _to be right, for once._ "Now, Perseus, dear, come closer, there is no escape." Nyx smirked deviously, making me want to run away even more than before. "Don't even think about it boy, don't you want _revenge_?" I froze on the spot and turned toward her, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about —" I started before Tartarus cut in with a barking laugh. The laugh sounded more like a rockslide than an actual laugh.

"Cut the crap, boy." He said abruptly, mid-laugh. "We _all_ know what happened, and we also happen to know the oath you made. An oath, that we," he pointed toward himself and his siblings, "can help you fulfill."

"Why would you, four of the most powerful being to have ever existed, want to help _me_, someone who has caused all of you, more trouble combined, than all of Olympus has in its entire existence?"

At that, Gaia grinned, and spoke in a tone that one would use while berating a child, "Why, Perseus, you haven't caused us trouble, in fact, you've made our plans go _perfect_. The _trouble_ you caused was merely a necessity in order for you to join us in taking over the world."

"Why should I trust you? I'm not even going to bother asking about the joining you in taking over the world part because I know that I won't like it one bit. So tell me, why should I trust that you will help me fulfill my oath and get the revenge I deserve?"

"Well, to be honest, you shouldn't trust us, well, not yet. You shouldn't trust us until we _all_ swear an oath on my siblings' and mine father, _Chaos_. For that is a _truly_ unbreakable oath, as in, if you break it, you fade, no questions asked. So here, we, Gaia, Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus, hereby swear on our father Chaos, that we will help Perseus Jackson get his revenge on Olympus. We swear to give him partial immortality, we swear to train him, and we swear to give him our _full_ blessings. To this, we swear, as long as he swears on Chaos to help us in our conquest for the destruction of Olympus." Gaia swore, causing the loudest rumble of thunder that I had ever heard, also making my mouth drop open in shock. "Close your mouth before flies get in." She added, bringing me back to reality.

"Alright, then, I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear on Chaos, to help the Primordials, Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, and Gaia, in their conquest for the destruction of Olympus. I swear that I will stay forever loyal to them _until_ they give me a reason to not be. I swear that, if they help me get my revenge, I will help them obliterate Olympus and the world." I said in a monotone voice, sealing the deal.

Erebus smiled, "Good, now this is going to hurt a bit, but afterwards, you'll be stronger than all the Olympians _together_. The process of receiving our blessings is delicate. After that, we will start training. One more thing, we will also spare your allies, Hades and Hestia, as none of us really have anything against either of them."

I nodded, before everything went black.

_**20 years later**_

**Nico PoV**

It's been twenty years since I watched the figure that was always a brother to me get condemned to Tartarus for eternity. Twenty years since I was made immortal, along with all the remaining heroes of the prophecy and the cabin counselors and centurions from Camp Jupiter. Twenty years since my father last talked to any Olympians with respect. Twenty years since Lady Hestia last tended the hearth of Olympus. Twenty years since Percy swore revenge.

The past twenty years should have been happy for me, but I let that happiness go when I watched my best friend — nay — my _brother_, get banished to Tartarus. Why did I let it happen? I don't know. What am I going to do? Simple, I'm going to go into Tartarus and not leave until I find him and beg for his forgiveness. My father and Aunt Hestia are very reluctant to let me go, but they know that if I don't, I won't be able to live with myself, and as an immortal, instead of dying, I could fade.

These were the thoughts going through my head as I packed an enchanted backpack that has unlimited space, and a self replenishing water storage unit, along with a self replenishing McDonald's Happy meal — don't laugh at me, I'm still a kid inside, so fuck off. I checked my pocket for my Stygian Iron blade. I know what you're saying, how can it fit in my pocket? Well the answer is simple; it's now like Riptide, meaning it turns into a pen.

There's another reason I'm going down into Tartarus also, the monster activity in the pit has completely stopped since the Second Giant War. In fact, there are very few monsters remaining on the surface. No half-bloods have died from monster attacks for the past thirteen years. Meaning something big is about to happen. Zeus is being arrogant, acting like he's untouchable, he simply says that the reason the monster attacks stopped is because we won the war. He's a fool.

Twenty years ago, I lost my family, as in Percy and Bianca **(A/N: She didn't go for rebirth.)**. Bianca was there one day, but the next, she was gone, without a trace, other than a few spirits saying they saw her walking off with a figure in all black, towards the pit. I don't want to believe it, but I have a feeling she's down there. I just hope she's with Percy, that way they can keep each other company.

Yeah, I know, if Percy were anyone else, I'd throw him into Tartarus before letting him near Bianca, but seeing as he's already in Tartarus… and how he _is_ Percy… Out of everybody, Percy is the only guy I would consider well enough for my sister. Sure, he's like a brother to me, and I'm Bianca's brother, which makes him like a brother to her, but I could tell immediately when she saw Percy that she liked him. Unfortunately, he was too blinded by that _bitch _Annabeth. I know it's selfish, but I'm happy that he didn't end up with her. I never liked her. In my eyes, it was because of her that Bianca joined the Hunters and died. Had Percy not been blinded by Annabeth, Bianca would've had a chance with him, and she wouldn't have joined the Hunters, which in the end got her killed.

I know that Percy will be mad at me. It's obvious. I didn't defend him and even twenty years later, I've been too much of a coward to come out and say that he didn't deserve his punishment. There is no way he would have betrayed us. Well, there _was_ no way, unlike now. I fear what happened to him once he got there, he told me about his encounter with Nyx and Tartarus when he was in Tartarus with that _bitch_. I can only hope that he's still in one piece.

Once I finished packing my bag, I left my father's palace and began the long trek across the Underworld to the entrance of the Pit. Sure, I could have shadow travelled, but I'll need all the strength I can get while I'm down there, and shadow travelling just takes too much out of me.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Percy PoV**

It's been twenty years since I was thrown in this gods' forsaken pit. Twenty years since I swore revenge against Olympus, Twenty years since I took on the role of my Masters' champion. Twenty years since I saw my little brother.

So, he didn't defend me and left me to rot in this hellhole. If he were anybody else, I'd be pissed. However, I can't be pissed or else my partner _and_ girlfriend would smack me upside the head and then flick me in the ear. It may not sound painful, but she hits _hard_.

Who is my girlfriend, you may ask. Well, my _lovely_ girlfriend is none other than Bianca Di Angelo.

Five years into my training to be the champion of my Masters', I was depressed and lonely, a fact that they noticed. All I had for company in the pit other than my Masters were the monsters. Sure, you'd think the monsters would want to kill me, right? Wrong. Apparently word got out that I swore revenge against Olympus. Every monster in the pit was _thrilled_. I thought it was because they would get to try and torture me, but apparently, they loved me! Apparently, being the Champion of Tartarus is a big deal. The monsters looked to me as a leader, and it's been that way ever since I became Tartarus' Champion. Anyways, back to the story.

After five years of intense training in the Pit that is one of my Masters, I began to feel lonely. Now, according to my Masters, they couldn't have their champion feeling lonely, so they recommended that I go get somebody I loved. At first I thought they meant _Annabeth_, but they quickly told me otherwise. All four of them saw another love in my heart, one who died on the quest to save _Annabeth_. When I thought about it, I did indeed realize that I loved Bianca, so I took my Masters' advice, and snuck into Elysium and offered her to join me. When she first saw me she was confused, but after I told my story, she was downright _pissed_. So at the end of my story, when I finally asked if she wanted to join me in my conquest, she jumped up and squealed "yes" before turning a deep shade of crimson. To which, I simply replied by kissing her. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. But, once she realized what was happening she smiled and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, I then escorted her to the Pit, and promised her that she'd be safe. At which point, we continued down into the Pit, returning to my, err, _our _Masters.

Now after fifteen more long years of training, it's finally time for me to get my revenge. Just as my Masters and I had formulated a plan, a cyclops came running in screaming, "Intruders! A son of Hades has entered the Pit!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm still shocked by the amount of interest in this story, however, I'm more than happy to continue it. I just wanted to note now that the story will not be as fast paced as the last two chapters.**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_ Now after fifteen more long years of training, it's finally time for me to get my revenge. Just as my Masters and I had formulated a plan, a cyclops came running in screaming, "Intruders! A son of Hades has entered the Pit!"_

**Now**

**Bianca PoV**

_"Intruders! A son of Hades has entered the Pit!" _As soon as I heard that, I knew it was Nico. I looked to Percy for his reaction. I was worried he would hurt my brother since he betrayed and abandoned him to his fate of eternity in the Pit.

**Percy PoV**

To say I was shocked at the news would be a lie. I had been expecting Nico to enter Tartarus to come looking for me ever since I got Bianca out of Elysium. I was thrilled by the thought of getting to see my cousin again. However, I was also worried as to how he would react when he learned that Bianca and I are dating and that I snuck her out of Elysium. I hope he doesn't take it too hard.

I looked over at Bianca to see her looking at me, worry clear in her beautiful obsidian eyes. I immediately understood why she was worried. _She thinks I'm still mad at Nico_, I thought. _Well, I might as well tell her I'm not, if I joked with her about that, I'm sure she'd smack me._ "Bianca, don't worry. I'm not mad at him. Well, not anymore at least. Besides," I smirked, "I know that if I was still mad at him you'd smack me until I forgave him." I finished playfully and she just mock glared before slapping my arm, causing me to pout.

She just rolled her eyes and kissed me, "You're right, I would have." She smiled, "Let's go find my brother, though, before he gets himself hurt."

"Oh alright," I submitted, only to receive a smack on the back of my head, making me yelp. "Geez, didn't know it was that time of month again," cue knee to the ribs. "Ok, ok, I give! Let's go find the dumba — I mean, beautiful little, angel," I finished smiling sweetly. "You, cyclops, where is the son of Hades right now?" The massive cyclops turned it large orb toward me.

"He just entered the Pit, Lord Percy." He responded timidly. I nodded in appreciation, then shadow travelled Bianca and I to the entrance of the Pit. Gods, I love Erebus' blessing.

**Nico PoV**

Right when I entered the Pit, I knew something was wrong. The usually crowded entrance was empty save for a lone cyclops, who immediately ran off into the darkness. I decided to follow him slowly and carefully, so as to avoid any trouble.

As I walked along the dark, rocky landscape, I got lost in my thoughts. _I wonder where Percy is. Tartarus is huge, how am I going to find him? And what will I say when I do? How will he react? Will he hate me? Will he forgive me? Will he try to kill me?_ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that I lost the trail of the cyclops I was following. I cursed under my breath. I was about to continue forward blindly when I heard something behind me.

As I turned around, all I saw was the rocky landscape, darkness, and two black figu — wait, I looked again and saw nothing but rocks and darkness, I was about to put it off as a hallucination caused by this hellhole when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me. I turned around and was surprised to see that there were indeed two black-robe clad figures. One of the figures was about 6'1", while the other was about 5'8". Both figures had hoods covering their faces, casting shadows over everything above their mouth. The taller figure had a muscular build and a deep tan, a tan that I hadn't seen since before Percy was banished. The shorter figure had a more petite build and pale, olive skin, almost the exact shade as my own. Both figures had two midnight-black swords at their hip. On their chests was a crest that looked had a single star at the top, underneath which was a line of green. On the line of green was a pure black fire that was darker than the robes themselves. Underneath the line of green was a chasm looking symbol that had purple fire erupting from it, giving me the impression of Tartarus, which is entirely possible considering where I am.

I slowly reached toward my pocket, prepared to grab my pen-sword should the figures prove hostile. Unfortunately, the taller noticed and laughed a laugh filled with hate and malice. Right as I was about to pull out the sword, the smaller figure flicked the other in the ear, causing said figure to yelp indignantly. "Seriously? You said you wouldn't do anything!" the smaller complained. Based on the voice, I'm guessing that it's a girl, while the other, I'm almost sure is a guy. Another thing about the voice was that it sounded vaguely familiar. Like a voice I once knew long ago. Little did I know that the last time I heard it was only fifteen years ago.

"AWW! C'mon! Why can't I have a little bit of fun?" the male pouted. I could practically hear the woman roll her eyes in annoyance, giving me the impression that this kind of thing happened a lot.

"Because, I don't want you scaring my little brother!" she said in response.

Wait, did I hear that right? If she just called me her little brother than that must mean she's… And if she's her then that means he's… "PERCY? BIANCA?" I blurted before I could think about what I was saying.

The man sighed, "Way to ruin the fun Bianca…" That was all the proof I needed before I launched myself into a hug with the two of them, not believing my luck. I mean, what are the odds of finding the two people you're looking for, within fifteen minutes, in the Greek definition of Hell? One in like, three… maybe. Math was never my strong point. "OI! NICO! I'm happy to see you too, but you're cracking me and my girlfriends' ribs." He gasped out.

I pulled back and looked at the two of them in shock; they both lowered their hoods to reveal the blushing forms of my sister, Bianca Di Angelo, and the man I thought of as a brother, Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_The man sighed, "Way to ruin the fun Bianca…" That was all the proof I needed before I launched myself into a hug with the two of them, not believing my luck. I mean, what are the odds of finding the two people you're looking for, within fifteen minutes, in the Greek definition of Hell? One in like, three… maybe. Math was never my strong point. "OI! NICO! I'm happy to see you too, but you're cracking me and my girlfriends' ribs." He gasped out._

_I pulled back and looked at the two of them in shock; they both lowered their hoods to reveal the blushing forms of my sister, Bianca Di Angelo, and the man I thought of as a brother, Percy Jackson._

**Now**

**Percy PoV**

You may be thinking, way to go, Percy, you let it slip to Nico that you and Bianca are dating. Well, in all honesty, I meant to do that… kinda. I figured it'd be best to get it out in the open before anything else happens. Sure, it wasn't the _smartest_ way to say it, but it still worked. The only thing that bothered me was Nico's lack of a response. He just stood there, open-mouthed and bug-eyed. I decided that the silence was too awkward already, so I decided to break it. "Nico, close your mouth or you'll let in flies." I said sheepishly.

Nico just continued staring at Bianca and I, before he finally closed his mouth.

**Bianca PoV**

_Way to go, Percy. You broke my brother_, were the thoughts going through my head. I mean, how stupid can a person be, to just up and say, "Oi, you're crushing my girlfriend and I," to said girlfriend's brother, who didn't know anything going on between the two of us. To say I was shocked when Nico didn't immediately try to punch Percy in the face, is a _huge_ understatement. I know that I'm the older sibling, but Nico was always overprotective of me.

Then I heard my _genius_ boyfriend open his mouth again, saying, "Nico, close your mouth or you'll let in flies." At that, I had to resist the urge to face palm due to the idiocy of the man I love. I won't deny it, I love Perseus Achilles Jackson, but damn he can be _so _stupid at times. After a couple moments, my brother finally closed his mouth, studying the both of us with suspicious eyes.

**Nico PoV**

Ok, so you know how I said that I wouldn't mind it if Percy dated my sister, I changed my mind. I mean, it's _so _not cool to just up and date your best friend's — nay — _brother's_ sister. I mean that's just wrong. It could be considered incest or something. However, based on the flushed looks on my sister's and Percy's faces, they seem like they really care for each other. So while I won't _openly_ oppose them dating while in front of my sister, that will _not _stop me from yelling at Percy when Bianca's not around.

"Nico, close your mouth or you'll let in flies." Percy said sheepishly. It took me a minute to process just what he had said, but once I figured it out, I followed his advice. Although, I'm pretty sure that there aren't any flies in Tartarus.

After another awkward silence, I finally cleared my throat, "So, uh, you two are dating, huh?" I asked eager to keep the damned awkward silence away this time. "Um, when did that happen?"

"Around fifteen years ago, when I asked Bianca if she wanted to join me in fulfilling my oath against Olympus." Percy responded. _Bianca's helping Percy get revenge? I wonder why._

"And to answer your first question, yes, we are dating; do you have a problem with that?" Bianca growled menacingly at me.

"N-no, o-of c-course n-n-not." I stuttered in response, fearing my sister's wrath.

"Good," she smiled, "now, Percy, isn't there something that you wanted to ask Nico here, something to do with revenge?" She hinted to him, elbowing him in the ribs, forcing him to answer the question.

"Uh, no?" he finished.

Bianca just sighed and spoke again, this time for him, "What he meant to say was, 'why yes Bianca, there is. I was wondering if you'd like to join us in getting revenge against Olympus,' isn't that right, _honey_?" She smiled sweetly at Percy.

"O-oh, y-yeah. So, what do you say, Nico, do you want to join us?" Percy said quickly.

I thought for a few minutes before finally answering the question that was still hanging in the air, making it heavy with anticipation. "Um, well, are Hestia and my dad gonna be spared from your revenge?" I finally asked.

"Wha? Oh yeah, I had no intention of getting revenge on either of them, seeing as they are the only two who defended me. Everyone else accused me, including yourself," Bianca elbowed his ribs, again, "but, I'm over that, of course." He finished with his trademark crooked grin.

"Oh, cool. The main reason I came down here was so I could beg for your forgiveness, but seeing as my sister holds so much power over you, I don't need to beg now," I finished, smiling.

Percy frowned, "Now, go back to the Underworld and bring Hades and Aunt Hestia here, I swear on the Styx they will not be harmed. A new war is comin', Nico, I just need to make sure that they'll stay neutral in the war. They don't have to join us, but we can't have them going and joining the Olympians." Once he finished, his eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before coming back to reality. "Well, that's all the time we have for now, our Masters need us. So, once they are willing to come down here, if they are, we'll meet you right at the entrance of Tartarus." He finished.

"Ok… wait! Who are these 'Masters' of yours?" I added as they started to walk away.

"Oh, our Masters? Well, they're the Primordials; Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, and Gaia, to be exact." He finished before shadow travelling him and my sister away, leaving me open-mouthed at the new information. I quickly pulled the shadows towards me, eager to tell Hestia and my father about what I have learned.

**(Line Break)**

I re-emerged from the shadows right outside my father's palace. I briskly walked inside paying little heed to the curious eyes of Cerberus and the Furies. I pulled open the Stygian Iron doors, revealing the throne room of the palace. Sitting on the thrones were my father and my step mother, shortly after Percy's banishment, Persephone and I set aside our differences and now love each other like a family should. Sitting on the ground poking the flames of the hearth was my Aunt Hestia, in her eight year old form, as always. After I opened the doors, all eyes turned on me, showing me three very relieved Gods and Goddesses.

"Oh, good, you're safe Nico. Well, that's a relief." My dad said glumly. _Same as always_, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, dad, and guess what?"

"You got a girlfriend?" Persephone asked happily.

"Persephone, be more realistic. Besides, think about it. He was in _Tartarus_. He wasn't at a dance or night club or anything like that." Hades replied sarcastically, earning a glare from his wife. "Anyways," he continued, "what news do you have, son?"

"Well, for starters, I found Percy and Bianca."

"WHAT?!" My father exploded. He had been worried sick about Bianca after she had disappeared, even going so far as to yelling at the River Lethe's deity, asking if Bianca had wiped her memories recently.

"Well, as I said, I found Percy and Bianca, and, apparently, they're dating." I finished slowly.

This caused my father do a spit take with the water he was drinking, making Persephone, Hestia, and I crack up. "WHAT? She's too young to date! I won't allow her to date a spawn of my brother's, anyways!" He shouted, quickly sobering up Persephone, Hestia, and I, making us glare at him.

"He's no son of that _worthless_ sea god, Poseidon made that plenty clear!" Persephone snapped back, in an icy tone, causing Hades, yes, Hades, the God of the Underworld, to flinch.

"U-umh, that's not what I meant?" He said quickly, making it sound more like a question than a statement. Persephone's only response was her continuous glare. "Sorry," Hades grumbled under his breath, making his queen nod in satisfaction. "Well, how are they, are they safe?" He finally asked, breaking the silence that had been enveloping us.

"Uh, yeah, they're really safe; in fact, it seems the monsters _serve_ them, now. Apparently, Percy is now the Champion of four Primordial gods, Erebus, Tartarus, Nyx, and Gaia, to name them." I finished.

That caused the three other immortals to gasp, leaving their eyes wide open in fear. "Don't worry," I added quickly, "he said that he doesn't hold anything against any of _us_."

The God and Goddesses calmed a little at my proclamation, causing them to get a curious look in their eyes. "What do you mean by, 'he said that he doesn't hold anything against any of _us_'?" My father questioned.

My response was immediate, "Well, he plans on waging war against Olympus," again causing gasps, "_but_, he wants _us_ to be his allies, or in the very least, stay neutral in the coming war. In fact, he wants us to meet him at the entrance of Tartarus whenever we come up with our decision."

"Wait, so he wants _us_ to join _him_?" Hades asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much, he says that he has nothing against us and that he would rather not have to fight us, because you and Aunt Hestia were the only two to defend him when he was banished." I stopped for a second, before adding, "Personally, I think you and Aunt Hestia should stay neutral, while I join them. I have to make it up to Perce for betraying him like I did. I think we'll be discussing the conditions and such at the entrance of the Pit with him and Bianca."

Hades and Hestia looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at each other and nodding, "Very well," my dad finally said. "We will meet Perseus and Bianca and discuss the terms of our staying neutral in the coming war. Seeing as he swore that he would get revenge, there is no point in trying to talk him out of it. Besides, he needs to do this. Zeus and the Olympians have been arrogant for far too long. It is time for a change. We will leave for the entrance of the Pit in an hour."

"Ok, father." I responded, before walking toward my room.

**Meanwhile**

**Percy PoV**

Bianca and I re-appeared in the throne room of Lord Tartarus' palace, showing us our four Primordial Masters.

"Master," Bianca and I said in unison as we bowed to the four immortals.

"Rise." Tartarus boomed. Once we stood, he continued, "It is a good thing that you gave them that offer, let's see if they take it. If they do, then you getting revenge will be all the easier. It is our belief that they will accept. However, we also believe, that they will choose to stay neutral, as they have nothing to gain or lose from this upcoming war."

I nodded, "That is what we believed as well, but getting them to stay neutral is still a really good thing, because it means avoiding war with the two eldest children of Kronos and Rhea, also the two most powerful children of the Titans'. I just hope they don't side with the Olympians…"

"Yes, those two would indeed be a problem if they side with those pesky Olympians." Nyx added, in her usual soothing voice. "Lucky for us, well, more so _you_, they will more than likely remain neutral. Anyways, we have decided that we will declare war and activate our plan in three months time. That way, our armies can get more training. Not that they'll need it," she finished, smirking. "Now, about your little request…"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_I nodded, "That is what we believed as well, but getting them to stay neutral is still a really good thing, because it means avoiding war with the two eldest children of Kronos and Rhea, also the two most powerful children of the Titans'. I just hope they don't side with the Olympians…"_

_ "Yes, those two would indeed be a problem if they side with those pesky Olympians." Nyx added, in her usual soothing voice. "Lucky for us, well, more so you, they will more than likely remain neutral. Anyways, we have decided that we will declare war and activate our plan in three months time. That way, our armies can get more training. Not that they'll need it," she finished, smirking. "Now, about your little request…"_

**Now**

**Percy PoV**

"Now, about your little request…" Nyx began.

"Yes?" I responded.

"We have decided that once you have destroyed the Olympians, we will help you bring your mother back to life." Tartarus explained, smiling at me, slightly.

I beamed back at my Masters, but then I frowned a little bit, "I cannot wait to force those damned Olympians to fade. I am eternally grateful that you showed me how my mother died. She deserves justice. I can't believe the gods and goddesses killed her!" I started, misty eyed.

"Percy, calm down," Bianca pleaded, looking me in my eyes with the look she always gave me when I was upset. She knew what happened. She and I both learned at the same time, and she was the only thing keeping me from tearing Olympus down, brick by brick, the moment I learned of my mother's death, and the consequences surrounding it. Her eyes sparkled with sadness, as they always did when this subject was brought up. "I know they killed your mother, but we'll get revenge, I promise. I'll be there with you every step of the way; Chaos knows they deserve their punishment for killing her only to spite you; only because she was your mother. We _will_ destroy them for it." She finished in her most sincere tone that made me break out into tears and cry into her shoulder as she hugged me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before Lord Erebus broke the silence, "I believe it is time for you two to go to your meeting. Once they swear not to aid the Olympians, tell them that we are declaring war on Olympus in three months. Also, since that boy Nico is your cousin and friend, Percy, and your brother, Bianca, we have decided that we will give him our minor blessing, just as we did you Bianca, should he join us. Then, he will stay here until the beginning of the war."

"Yes, Lord Erebus," Bianca and I said in unison, before bowing, and shadow travelling to the entrance of Tartarus.

**Nico PoV**

My father has decided that if I am going to join Percy's side in the war, that I will only represent myself. He, Hestia, and I are going to the meeting place at the entrance of the Pit, where Hestia and my father are going to swear on the Styx _not_ to help the Olympians, but neutrality, otherwise, for now.

"Are you sure you wish to join them _now_ Nico? You could always join them later on, during the war." Aunt Hestia said, breaking the silence.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm sure. I feel like the only way for me to not feel guilty from my betrayal all those years ago, is by joining them."

My father and Aunt Hestia stared at me with concern. "Very well, then we support your decision," my father finally added. This caused me to smile at them a little, before trudging on, towards the entrance of the Pit.

After another five or so minutes, we finally made it to our destination, and standing there, in front of us, were Percy's and Bianca's smiling figures, the two of them holding hands, resulting in my father grimacing a little and groaning until Hestia elbowed him in his ribs.

"Hello Uncle Hades. Aunt Hestia." Percy began, smiling and bowing to both godly beings, causing them both to smile.

"Hello Percy—," Hestia started before being interrupted by Hades running to Bianca and pulling her into a massive bear hug, getting her to squeak in surprise, causing both Percy and I to chuckle before getting a death glare. Once she was let go, she elbowed Percy in the ribs, getting a groan, and used the shadows to pull my pants down, revealing my flowery boxers. Both Percy and Bianca burst into laughter at what I was wearing, causing my face to redden. Once the embarrassed expression went away, I glared at my cousin and sister, causing them to simply smirk.

"Nice undies, bro." Percy said casually, causing another round of laughter, this time with my own father and Aunt Hestia included.

"UGH! LET'S JUST GET TO THE POINT OF THIS MEETING ALREADY!" I shouted, aggravated and embarrassed.

"Alright, alright." Percy added when he finally managed to contain his laughter. "So, do you guys swear on the Styx to either aid us," he gestured to himself and Bianca, "or stay neutral for the duration of the war? Do you swear not to aid Olympus in any way?" He finished seriously.

"We swear," Dad and Hestia said, resulting in a nearby blast of thunder. Percy then looked at me questioningly.

"I swear on the Styx to aid you in the coming war. I swear to not help the Olympians in any way." I said finally, drawing a grin from Percy and Bianca.

"Great! Then we, as in, everything in Tartarus right now and us, swear on the Styx to not harm Hades, Hestia, Persephone, or anyone else who they do not want to be harmed. Of this, we swear." He finished.

After a few minutes of discussing the upcoming war, Percy finally said, "Well, it's time for us to go back. It was nice seeing you again. Oh, and Nico, our Masters have offered to give you their minor blessing and train you in how to use it, but you'll have to stay in Tartarus with us until the war."

"Ok. Let me just say bye to my dad and Aunt Hestia," I concluded, before turning around and saying my goodbyes to the two immortal beings. "Alright, let's go." Then we shadow travelled away.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, it's more of a filler, I've been busy working with another story idea right now. So here's the plot: **

**Percy's betrayed. Joins the more evil Primordials. About to go to war against Olympus. Order shows up with his own army trying to take over the universe. Primordials and Olympus have peace treaty and work together until the end of the war with Order. Percy commands the Primordial Army, but Olympus doesn't know it's him. Won't tell them who he is, which pisses the Olympians off because he has the blessing of every evil Primordial.**

**Anyways, expect very few authors' notes, but I just had to get this out there for the sake of it. Please tell me what you think about the idea, if I get the feeling that enough people like it, then I'll make the story. **

**I plan on updating on Thursdays from now on, or I hope to, but there's a chance I'll update another day of the week.**

**Until next time… **

-That One Guy Who Wrote This Story


	6. Chapter 6

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_After a few minutes of discussing the upcoming war, Percy finally said, "Well, it's time for us to go back. It was nice seeing you again. Oh, and Nico, our Masters have offered to give you their minor blessing and train you in how to use it, but you'll have to stay in Tartarus with us until the war."_

_"Ok. Let me just say bye to my dad and Aunt Hestia," I concluded, before turning around and saying my goodbyes to the two immortal beings. "Alright, let's go." Then we shadow travelled away._

**Now**

**Percy PoV**

It's been three months since Nico joined Bianca and me in Tartarus. I've got to say it is quite nice to have some company other than monsters and Bianca, don't tell her I said that. Our Masters just called us to their chamber, probably so we can discuss how to start the war with Olympus. It may just be me, but I'm buzzing with excitement, as in, I can't wait to force those worthless gods and goddesses to fade. After saving Olympus twice for them, with a bunch of other lesser things included, you'd think that they'd respect me and not throw me into Tartarus. Oh well, it's their downfall.

"So, what do you think the Masters called us for?" Nico asked, breaking my train of thought.

I looked to my right to see my wonderful girlfriend holding my hand, after getting a smile out of her beautiful face I turned to Nico, "In all honesty? I think it's about how to start the war. I mean, while we have a plan already, we don't really have a good way to start it. Lord Tartarus, Lord Erebus, Lady Nyx, and Lady Gaia have all been brainstorming brilliant ways to start the war. I have to admit, that I've been doing the same exact thing. So far, the best option I've come up with is ransacking through Olympus to the throne room and revealing ourselves, just to make sure they know that I'm going to make good on my promise to them."

Nico put on a thoughtful face, "That could work, but another way is to appear in the middle of Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood and causing a huge disturbance, to the point the Olympians come to us to see that you'll make good on your promise. However, then we'd have to deal with all the traitorous campers. Did you know that when the Romans learned of your banishment to Tartarus that they actually through a fucking party? I mean seriously, Jason was even the one to start it. The party lasted for three whole days, I mean, what the fuck? You saved all of their asses."

"That sounds fun, and I don't care, anymore. I'm happy that I get to destroy them and fulfill my oath to force the Olympians to fade. Just as an added bonus, though, I'm really looking forward to killing their worthless children, especially that traitorous bitch daughter of Athena." I snarled, causing Bianca to hug me, just so I wouldn't kill a thousand monsters at once… again. When she finally succeeded in calming me down, we just reached the chamber doors. "Alright, deep breaths everyone, because here comes the fun!" I grinned as I pushed through the doors into the chamber.

**A/N: Just to piss you off, hehe.**

**Thalia PoV**

Monster attacks have increased drastically in the past week, making me think that Percy was telling the truth about a new war. I still can't believe that he cheated on Annabeth, I mean, she loved him with all her heart, and he just up and cheated on her. I have to admit that I have had a few doubts about the whole story, mainly because his fatal flaw is loyalty. Anyways, that's off subject. Some of the monsters are monsters so old that not even Lady Artemis knows what they are. One of these monsters looked like an overly buff man with metal skin and a rhinoceros' horn. The monster carried an axe shaped like a β (beta). The blades were beyond sharp, seeing as the monster demonstrated by cleaving through two trees in one swing, thankfully, Atalanta jumped out of the way right before it happened, so she wasn't hurt. The worst part about the monster, however, is that we didn't know where to attack to kill it. Artemis had to resort to taking her divine form to kill the monster, and even then, according to Artemis, it put up a hell of a fight. Artemis said that the only reason these ancient, unknown monsters would be attacking is if Tartarus, the Primordial, was awakening. Everybody paled at that, seeing as we couldn't even defeat Gaia, who doesn't control the Pit that monsters reform in. After the attack, Artemis brought us to Camp Half-Blood, saying that she needed to report the news about the ancient monsters to Zeus.

"THALIA!" Annabeth interrupted. "How are you? How has the hunt been? Also, why are you guys here?" She said all of that in one breath, before giving me a backbreaking hug, causing me to grimace in pain.

"Hey, Annabeth. I'm good, and the hunts good, too. As for your third question, we're here because Lady Artemis is reporting on the large increase in monster activity along with the rise of ancient monsters that she doesn't even know the name of. Where's Corpse Breath? I haven't seen him in a while." I said, excited to see my cousin again.

"You've noticed it too, huh? I don't know where he is, he hasn't shown up for a little over three months, although, the last time he came, he only wanted to cuss the campers out. No offense, but he's become a real dick. OH! Joseph! Look whose here! It's Thalia!" She rambled excitedly.

"Hey, Thal—," he began, before he was interrupted by the earth splitting itself into a large circle, just to the left of us, causing all three of us, and the hunt, whose been behind me the whole time, to yelp in surprise. We waited a moment, and saw two figures I never thought that I'd see, again. Along with the one and only Corpse Breath.

**Percy PoV**

Ok, I admit it, I was grinning like a madman when we rose out of the circle I made in the camp. The look on everybody's faces was priceless! They all went from shock, to anger, to absolute fear once, I'm guessing, they remembered the oath I made. "I'M BAAAACCKKK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, still grinning like a madman.

**Artemis PoV**

I had just finished my report to the rest of the council on the recent monster appearances when Dionysus, that vile pig, yelped and jumped off his throne, dropping his Wine Fancy magazine. "Camp! It's under attack!" He shouted, before flashing away, shocking all of us.

"Well? Don't just sit there! Follow him!" Father shouted, before flashing away to camp. I then proceeded to flash to camp, along with the rest of the council, and we saw a figure that we all prayed that we'd never see again. The figure was none other than Perseus Jackson, and he was grinning like a madman. Next to him was another person I thought I'd never see again, Bianca Di Angelo. Then there was Nico Di Angelo, but I don't really care about him.

"SUP BITCHES!" he shouted, causing everyone to draw their weapons and get prepared to fight him.

**Percy PoV**

I grinned at the Olympians response, along with many of the minor gods and goddesses who showed up. This time their emotions went from shock, to fear, to rage, at which point they all drew their weapons and pointed them at me. I pouted, "Now, now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Once I finished saying that, I waved my hand, restraining their weapons in shadows, shocking a good n… well, all of them, really. "NOW! Since I was so rudely interrupted, shall I continue? Yes? Ok, I will, then," I started, getting my grin back, yet again. "As I was saying, I am here to tell you that I'm finally going to fulfill that oath I made all those years ago, so heed my warning, for my Masters told me I had to give it, surrender now and suffer a lot less. If you don't surrender, well then, you'll be tortured a LOT before I force you to fade! Understood?" I finished, still grinning, which, by the looks of it, unsettled a fair few of them. "Well then, I guess I'll be taking my leave. Oh, by the way," I added, getting a mischievous look in my eye, "Lord Tartarus, Lord Erebus, Lady Nyx, Lady Gaia, and I hereby declare… war! TOODLES!" I shouted, before forcing the earth to consume Bianca, Nico, and I, taking us back to the chamber room, where our Lords and Ladies were waiting for us to finish.

**Artemis PoV**

It's been a good thirty seconds since Perseus declared war on us, along with four of the most powerful Primordials. I honestly believe, that nobody has responded because the fact that Percy Jackson, ex-hero of Olympus, Gaia, Primordial Goddess of the Earth, Tartarus, Primordial God of the Pit, Erebus, Primordial God of Shadows, and Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night, have declared war on us, hasn't registered in their minds. Just as I finished that thought, a bunch of screaming started.

"FIND HIM!" Zeus bellowed.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" That was my idiot brother, Apollo.

"SOMEONE SAVE US!" That would be my idiotic step-brother, Hermes.

"LET'S CRUSH THAT PUNK!" Other idiotic step-brother, Ares.

"OH MY GODS! HE'S IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL! EEK!" Aphrodite squealed, making me to plant my face, in my palm. Of course that's all she'd think about.

"You're screwed." Hecate.

"I'll say." Morpheus.

"*yawn* What'd I miss?" Hypnos.

"Well, you missed Perseus Jackson, Nyx, Tartarus, Gaia, and Erebus declaring war on us, or more specifically, the Olympians… probably." Eris.

"I know mother! There was so much love!" Eros.

"Good luck." Persephone.

All of that was said in less than ten seconds, and that's only the stuff I heard clearly. Meanwhile, I was just standing there, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that that man would have that audacity to declare war on Olympus. All of a sudden, a bunch of shadows gathered next to Zeus, causing everybody to grab their weapons and prepare for a battle, again. That is until Hades walked out with Hestia and threw his hands up in surrender, causing everyone to release their breath and lower their weapons.

"Well, I love being able to say this. I told you so, I told you so, I told you, told you, told you so!" He began singing while doing a silly looking jig, which, in my book, is too inappropriate for the present campers and my young hunters.

"Shut up, already!" Zeus roared, causing Hades to smirk, while continuing his dance.

"No, because you all are screwed, however, Hestia and I are not. So suck it, Drama Queen!" He exclaimed, before doing the Macarena…

"What do you mean by Hestia and you aren't? AND WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE MACARENA!?" Poseidon shouted at his currently-immature-acting brother.

Hades finally stopped, before calmly announcing, "What I mean is, that Hestia and I are staying out of this war. We already swore neutrality in exchange for the Primordials and Percy to swear not to attack us, which they did happily." He grinned, "So, we just came here to wish you luck and say this, 'We're not helping,' to all of you. Any questions?" He finished with a malicious grin on his face, concerning everyone present.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SWORE NEUTRALITY!? I COMMAND YOU TO HELP US IN THIS WAR!" Father exploded, resulting in Hades simply rolling his eyes.

"Well, brother," he spat venomously, "Perseus came to the Underworld about three months ago and asked us to declare neutrality in the war, on the condition that he and the Primordials don't attack us, ever. A weird thing for him to ask, especially regarding the condition, he then swore on behalf of himself, the Primordials, and their army, on Chaos, if you break an oath on which, you fade, that as long as Hestia and I do not aid Olympus in any way at all, that they will let us live and even let us join their council for the future world. I'm sick and tired of being the God of the Underworld. Hestia and I are the only ones who actually do their jobs. While you all, sit around, arguing over whether or not to banish an innocent hero. Well, enough is enough. They swore that I could be in charge of myself and be free, as long as I don't go against them, which I won't, so have fun!" he exclaimed, before being consumed by a shadow with Hestia, leaving an empty space where they had been.

"HADES!" Zeus thundered (no pun intended), causing everyone present to cover their ears. Well, looks like he's pissed.

**Hades PoV**

Once Hestia and I were consumed by a shadow and deposited in my palace, I conjured up an image of my brother and burst out laughing at what I saw. Oh, payback's a bitch, ain't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I'M BACK, at least for a few days!**

**Decided to no longer use PoV. If I do use PoV, it will be mentioned, but don't count on it.**

**If I accidentally type Harry, that means Percy. Just a mistake from doing so many Harry Potter fics recently.**

**Oh, and sorry if the story isn't as good as it used to be, I've been in a funk in regards to PJO stories**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_Once Hestia and I were consumed by a shadow and deposited in my palace, I conjured up and image of my brother and burst out laughing at what I saw. Oh, payback's a bitch, ain't it?_

**Now**

Nico, Bianca, and Percy were all sitting on the cozy couch in the Primordial Throne Room, when Percy got his first official _war _mission from Tartarus. Currently he was lost in thought, _I wonder what it's going to be?! Hopefully I get to fight a god. My training has been wasted so fa―_ _Oh, I should probably listen―_

"PERSEUS!" Tartarus shouted, apparently irritated by Percy's blank look.

"Yes, Lord Tartarus?" Percy asked sweetly.

Tartarus sighed, "You're a pain in my Primordial ass, Perseus."

Percy rolled his eyes in response, earning a glare from the Primordial, "I happen to take _great _pleasure in that my lor― you have no clue just how _wrong _that sounds…"

The Primordial of the Pit covered his face with his palm, annoyed by Percy's antics. "Ok, fine. You're annoying. Happy?"

"Elated."

"Good, now, your mission, and it's yours _alone_, is to recruit our," he gestured to the rest of the Primordial Council, "brother, Chronos."

"Woah, woah, woah, I thought Kronos was Gaia's son," Percy said, confused.

"That's Kronos. This is _Chronos_. His name is 'C-H-R-O-N-O-S' not 'K-R-O-N-O-S'."

"Ohhhhh," Percy replied, much less confused.

"Yes. Well, Chronos is the Primordial God of Time. If you can get him to join us, he will give you his blessing and make you his champion, giving you as much control over time as Kronos, the Titan, not our brother, has… had… whatever. The odds of him joining us are great, seeing as he despises the Olympians almost as much as yourself. Why? I have no clue, and frankly, I don't want to know," Tartarus shrugged.

"OH!" Percy burst eagerly, "I always wanted to be able to control time. In my opinion, it's one of the best domains out there." He paused for a moment, trying to calm himself down and hide his eagerness, "Where would I find your brother, Lord Tartarus? And, how am I supposed to get to wherever he is?"

Tartarus looked a little sheepish at that question, "_That_, Percy," he began, "is a good question."

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" Percy asked, hoping his ears were lying to him.

"I have no idea where he is. I _do _know that he _is _somewhere in me an―"

"Woah, seriously, Lord Tartarus, we need to work on fixing the way you say things," Nico jumped in.

Tartarus frowned before grinning maliciously, "Oh, really, now?"

Nico nodded.

"Ok," Tartarus said, flicking his finger outwards, causing Nico's underwear to go over his head, giving him an atomic wedgie, making him squeal, which resulted in raucous laughter from Percy, Bianca, Tartarus, and Erebus, who just walked into the room. "How about now?" Tartarus taunted.

"No," Nico managed to squeak out.

"Good. Erebus, do you happen to know where our _dearest _brother, Chronos, is?"

"Of course," Erebus uttered before grinning. "Are you saying that you _don't _know where he is?"

"Uhhh," was Tartarus' reply.

This only reinforced Erebus' theory, who ended up beaming. He then turned me Percy, "I _do _know where Chronos is, unlike my dear brother here. Chronos is currently staying in my wife's mansion."

"What?! No he isn't! He's somewhere in the Pit," Tartarus argued.

"No, he's in the Mansion of Night!"

"He's in the Pit!"

Percy turned to his girlfriend and brother, ignoring the two bickering Primordials, "I'm just going to go check the Mansion of Night first. I'm leaving right now. I want to be as far away from those two as possible when they start their _actual _fight. Bye!" He quickly gave Bianca a kiss and Nico a pat on the back before he shadow travelled to his destination.

Nico looked curiously at Bianca, "What did he mean by their _actual _fight?"

Bianca was about to respond when a large 'Boom!' rebounded throughout the Throne Room. She nodded, "_That_ is what he meant by their _actual _fight. We should get going if we want to stay alive." With that, she grabbed Nico's arm and shadow travelled them away from the still-bickering Primordial brothers.

**(Line Break)**

Not long after, Percy's figure emerged from the shadows of the Mansion of Night. He blinked his eyes a few times before his sight adjusted itself to the night, thanks to Nyx's blessing. He looked up and down the long corridor he emerged in, trying to figure out which way he was supposed to go. Percy eventually decided to use a child tactic that never failed him: eenie, meenie, miney, mo. Once he was done, going to the right won. He stalked carefully down the hall, wary for any of Nyx's not-so-pleasant children that he often had the misfortune of meeting. His caution was for naught, though, as he ended up running into one of the few children of the Primordials that he did _not _get along with.

"Oh, now what is my mother's champion doing here?" a voice boomed.

Percy quickly faced the voice and growled out, "I could ask you the same… Aether."

Aether's handsome face twisted with rage, "I'm simply visiting my mother's home, you whelp!"

"Oh, really" Percy thought aloud. "I was under the impression that you and your parents didn't get along well."

Aether snarled in response. "I only have issues with my _father_," he spat out.

"Yes. I have 'Daddy' problems, too. But, tell me this, did _your _father abandon you in favor of another son?"

Aether looked about ready to assume his true form. "No," he finally ground out.

"And, did your father start all the problems between the two of you."

"No!" Aether barked.

"Then, I think I win when it comes to 'Daddy' issues," Percy finished nonchalantly.

Aether roared and was about to try and burn Percy when Nyx showed up out of nowhere, halting the raging Primordial in his tracks.

"AETHER!" Nyx screeched, making Aether and Percy cringe.

"Uh, yes, mother?" he managed to stutter out.

"What have I told you about attacking my champion and his allies?" She asked, calmer than before.

"Um," Aether gulped, "not to?"

"Exactly. Why, then, would you go on ahead and do _just that!?_" Nyx snapped, no longer calm.

"The whelp deserved it," he sneered in Percy's direction.

Nyx turned to talk to Percy, "Percy, dear, you may want to go on ahead and find my brother. Aether and I are going to have a little chat."

Percy nodded quickly and darted off, knowing exactly _what _a little chat with Nyx entailed. He shivered at the memory. _That was not pleasant_, he thought to himself.

He continued on through the Mansion of Night and reached a large golden door that had large letters spelling out, 'CHRONOS' ROOM!' Oddly enough, though, under the large letters were smaller letters spelling out, 'At least when he stays here…' Percy snorted, _Ha! Who would write _that _at the end? _He thought, not realizing that he had done the exact same thing to his door in Tartarus' palace. _Well, _he mused, _might as well get to it._

Percy then opened the door and lazily walked in, only to come to a standstill not even three steps into the room.

"Ah, crap," Percy muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I know the last chapter was short, but, it was all I could come up with on short notice.**

**Ok, so maybe it wasn't, but at least I updated!**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

_Percy then opened the door and lazily walked in, only to come to a standstill not even three steps into the room._

_"Ah, crap," Percy muttered._

**Now**

"And, who might you be?" an ancient voice rasped to Percy's left. Percy would have turned to look at the owner of the voice, but he was frozen, so he couldn't really do that. Harry groaned something inaudibly, making the figure chuckle. "Ha-ha, I'm sorry. What was that you said?" As he finished his question, the invisible bonds holding Percy disappeared and he could once again move around freely.

"I said I'm Percy Jackson," Percy grumbled as he turned to face the figure.

"Ah, yes. Perseus Jackson," the figure paused, "I had a feeling you would be visiting me. I am Chronos, Primordial God of Time. I'm also known as Father Time to many, but you may call me Chronos." Percy finally began to take in the sight before him and was shocked by the man's appearance. He had been expecting an old man with a long white beard and a golden staff with an hourglass at the top. Instead of what he expected, though, the man was far from old. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had golden blonde hair, a long blonde beard, and eyes made of pure gold, which, if Percy was honest with himself, he had expected. The figure known as Chronos smirked as Percy took in his appearance. "Ah, so you were expecting somebody who looked old, no?" He grinned at Percy's sheepish look, "Yes, well, being an immortal being does have its advantages. Now," he stopped for dramatic effect, "what can I do for you, Perseus?"

Percy took a deep breath, knowing that if he so wished, Chronos could obliterate him out of existence, "Lords Tartarus and Erebus, along with Ladies Gaia and Nyx, and, finally, myself, would like to know if you will join us in our conquest against Olympus."

Once Percy finished his request, he could see Chronos was pondering it over. Just as he was beginning to lose hope for an answer, Father Time spoke once again, "Yes, I will join you. But," he added, stopping Percy's urge to celebrate in its tracks, "you will need to spend three years with me in my realm. During that time, I will teach you how to control your powers over time given to you via my blessing. Before you say, 'But in three years the war will almost be over!' keep in mind that I am the Primordial God of Time, so, a year in my realm, could be, if I so wished it, equivalent to exactly one day to the mortal world." He paused again, thinking about something else, "The condition that you train with me for three years is non-negotiable, so take it or leave it."

Percy thought about his options; A) He could do as he was ordered and recruit the Primordial God of Time, get powers he always wanted, and learn how to use said powers; B) He could completely ignore his orders and lose a promising ally in the war; and, C) He could just not care. Option C was immediately out, as was option B, which only left Option A. Percy broke out of his musings and nodded at the Primordial, "Deal."

Chronos grinned, "Great! Now, hold tight, this might feel a little funny." He grabbed Percy's arm before turning both of them into sand, which, Percy had to admit, felt very weird, and they left along with a sudden breeze that came out of nowhere.

**(Line Break)**

Once he got over the strange feeling, he couldn't help but be amazed by Chronos' realm. There was sand everywhere, sure that wasn't that interesting, but the ginormous hourglass standing in front of them sure as hell was. The borders of the hourglass were covered in opals, diamonds, onyxes, sapphires, and many other precious gems. Percy finally tore his eyes off of the hourglass' appearance, and looked inside it. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Instead of sand on the inside of the hourglass, there were golden nuggets. While Percy may suck at math, he was pretty sure that there were over 10,000 nuggets in it.

"Ah," Chronos said, "I see you have found the Hourglass of Eternity. A funny name, really, considering the fact that it has to be flipped every day," he finished with a frown. "Anyways," he continued, "there are exactly 86,400 golden nuggets in there. One for each second of the day."

_Wow,_ Percy thought, _my math must be getting better!_

"Alright, let's get a move on. We only have 1,095 days to get you trained. And while 1,095 may seem like a lot, remember, time moves faster here. This, of course, means that I only have 3 Earth days to train you," Chronos concluded.

"Oh, one more thing," he chuckled.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Did I mention that we'll be training nonstop?"

"Say what," Percy stammered.

"You heard me correctly," Chronos continued. "That means that you will not get to sleep your regular 16 hours a day. In fact, it means that you can't sleep at all! Not that you'll need it while you're here."

"Nooooooo!" Percy cried.

**(Line Break)**

**94,608,000 seconds (three years (three Earth days)) later…**

"FINALLY!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, calm down. It wasn't that bad," Chronos said cheerfully.

"Was too," he ran ahead of the Primordial of Time before the ancient being could retort.

Percy and Chronos, who, by now, was a good twenty feet away from Percy, continued to navigate the halls of Tartarus' citadel, heading for the throne room.

As they finally reached the doors, Percy slammed them open, sighing in relief at finally being home… or the place he considered his home, and bowed to the four Primordials watching from their thrones. "My Lords and Ladies," he muttered respectfully. It was only after he got up that he noticed the grave looks the ancient beings held.

"Perseus," Tartarus began, "we bad news. Very bad news."

**(Line Break)**

**The day before, Mt. Olympus…**

"Athena!" Zeus barked, "Have all the minor gods answered our call?"

Athena frowned, "No, father. For some reason, they feel honor-bound to side with Perseus."

"What!?" Zeus thundered (No pun, just the best… describing (?) word that I could think of). "Fine! Artemis! Tell me, have any of the Titans decided to aid us?"

"Only one, father," Artemis grumbled back, irritated at her father's demanding ways.

"Well," the Lord of the Sky prompted.

"The only one who is willing to help us is Atlas…" she mumbled.

Zeus took a deep breath, "Fine. Tell him that as soon as he swears on the Styx to aid and not betray us, we will find another to take up the sky. Hermes, what of Iape―"

Zeus was interrupted by an inferno of light erupting in the middle of the throne room. Within seconds all of the assembled gods, campers, immortals, nymphs, and Chiron had their weapons drawn, ready to defend themselves. "WHO DARES ENTER THIS CHAMBER!?" the God of Drama fumed.

"We come in peace," a woman's soothing voice spoke.

"Yes. We come to aid you in your war against our brethren," a man dressed in pure white robes announced. "I am Aether, Primordial God of the Upper Atmosphere. This is Hemera, Primordial Goddess of the Day," he pointed at the first woman who spoke. She was wearing brilliant light blue and yellow robes on them. "This is Hydros, Primordial God of the Water," he motioned to a tall man next to him who was wearing only a Speedo. Upon seeing the looks on his listeners' faces, Aether turned to look at his uncle, thus seeing a sight he never wished to see. "Gah! Hydros! What did I tell you about wearing that! Put on some clothes, man!" he complained, resulting in a pouting Hydros. Eventually, the Primordial conceded defeat and flashed on a sea blue suit. Aether, happy that he could continue, gestured to the man on his left, who wore a dark blue suit, "This is Pontus, Primordial God of the Sea. And finally, this is Ananke, Primordial Goddess of Inevitability," he pointed at the tall woman wearing purple robes.

Once the two sides exchanged greetings, Zeus spoke, quite loudly, one might add, "It is my honor to welcome you and your ilk to Olympus! W―"

Picking up so her father didn't say something stupid, Athena jumped in, "We would be immensely grateful to accept your help. Having your aid will ensure a swift victory over our enemies."

Hemera smiled brightly, "While we're happy you have chosen to accept our aid, we must warn you that this does not ensure victory. Our enemies have another Primordial already committed to their side, and they have another not far behind. This is going to be a very difficult war, even with our help."

Apollo and Hermes began to panic, "What?! Two more?! Who?!" they ended, shouting in unison.

Pontus sighed, "Our brother, Chronos, Pri―" Gasps rang throughout the room, making him frown, before he continued, "As I was saying, our brother, Chronos, Primordial God of Time, has already pledged his loyalty to them. Not far behind him is our other brother, Ourea, Primordial God of Mountains." Once he finished, the room erupted into chaos.

"We're doomed!" someone shouted.

"Ah! Somebody save us," another exclaimed.

"SILENCE!" Zeus boomed, causing all panicking to come to a halt. "If you don't shut up and let us plan, then we might as well just kill each other and save our enemies the hassle."

"He is correct," Aether said sagely. "We need a plan. And we need it soon…"

**(Line Break)**

**Day of Percy's return, Tartarus' citadel…**

"So," Percy began, "what you're saying, is that we now have five Primordial Gods and Goddesses that we have to go against?"

"That is correct," Tartarus grumbled darkly.

"Just making sure," Percy croak, before fainting on the spot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so, I'll admit it. I find the demands for updates hilarious. Just sayin'. Also, I'm soooooo pissed off right now. So, I was driving home after getting a large soda at Sonic, and all of a sudden, my god damn cup holders let my cup loose, soaking me in root beer, and, even worse, IT SPILLED MY FUCKING ROOT BEER!**

**Rant over.**

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Previously**

"_So," Percy began, "what you're saying, is that we now have five Primordial Gods and Goddesses that we have to go against?"_

_ "That is correct," Tartarus grumbled darkly._

_ "Just making sure," Percy croaked, before fainting on the spot._

**Now**

"Perseus," Tartarus rumbled, "wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"WHO― WHAT― WH― oh, hi Lord Tartarus," Percy asked. "So, what'd I miss?"

Tartarus responded by introducing his face to his palm.

"Well, before you fainted we were discussing the five Primordials that have joined the pathetic Olympians," he began.

"Oh yeah," Percy cut in. "Who were they again?"

Tartarus sighed, "Aether, Hemera, Hydros, Pontus, and Ananke."

Percy sat up straighter, suddenly more business-like, "Alright. What are we going to do about them?"

"We were thinking," Nyx started.

"That you could destroy them one by one," Gaia finished.

Percy appeared calm and collected, "Right, and how would I do that?"

"Well," Tartarus began.

"We've had a blade forged for you to do just that," Erebus finished, creeping Percy out that they all took turns speaking.

Tartarus snapped his fingers, making a beautiful, blood red blade, with wisps of what looked to be shadows appear, in it. Along the edges of the blade was a deep black and purple fire that Percy immediately identified as Hellfire. On the hilt of the sword, he saw the words 'Μανία της κόλασης' written in Ancient Greek. Hell's Fury, he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tartarus clearing his throat. He began telling Percy about the sword, "This sword was forged in Hellfire in my palace. It is made from a combinations of the rarest metals in existence: Adamantine and Void Metal, which I obtained from my father. The sword is unbreakable and was blessed by the guardians of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, giving the blade multiple characteristics. From the Phlegethon, it was blessed so it would gradually heal you as long as you are in possession of it. From the Lethe, it was blessed to give you the memories of all of the greatest heroes to ever live, along with their skills, which means that your swordsmanship will be far better than it once was. From the Styx, it was blessed to have properties similar to those of Stygian Iron, mainly the ability to absorb souls and make the wielder feel replenished from said souls. From the Acheron, it was blessed to cause immense pain with the tiniest cut, pain that is far worse than what you felt when you were scratched by Kronos' Scythe. And, from the Cocytus, it was blessed to cause any who attempted to wield it other than you and me all the misery that has ever been felt, which, might I add, is a lot. I, then, personally blessed to always have Hellfire running along the ends, making it extremely deadly, and, at the same time, forgive my language, fucking awesome. Erebus, here, decided to bless it, giving the wielder complete and utter control of all things shadow, unless it's being used against him or his wife, of course. Nyx blessed it to open portals to the Mansion of Night. Chronos blessed it so the wielder's control over time is amplified significantly. And, finally, Gaia blessed it so it would make the wielder's skin as hard as a rock." **(I know I've used this 3 times now, but, I'm not creative, plus, I'm a big fan of it and the blessings and cannot think of anything to make it cooler…)**

Percy slowly grabbed the sword and stared at it in awe, marveling at the beauty that was now his sword. He took a few experimental swipes and found that the blade was perfectly balanced for him. The sword simply felt like an extension of his arm. Percy tried to say something, but he was literally stunned speechless, having not been expecting such a gift from his Masters. Every time he tried to open his mouth to speak, all that would come out was air. He soon decided that swinging the sword wouldn't be enough and that he had to use it for real. He summoned a monster and decapitated the cyclops like a hot knife goes through butter. He watched, shocked, as the cyclops' body dissolved like it normally would, but, instead of returning to Tartarus, the monster dust was absorbed by the blade. Percy instantly felt a boost in his strength and grinned, "Oh, yeah. This is _definitely _going to be fun!"

**A/N: Sorry for the extra short chapter, don't kill me. I've been busy doing… well, what I do isn't your business. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated recently and sorry that this update is so short, I'm currently suffering from writer's block when it comes to this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**A/N: It took 23 movies, 2 TV series, and 7 Fanfictions, but I've finally found inspiration to write an actual fight scene :D. This is my first time writing a fight scene, so expect it to suck.**

**VERY graphic at points…**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Ten**

**Previously**

_He summoned a monster and decapitated the cyclops like a hot knife goes through butter. He watched, shocked, as the cyclops' body dissolved like it normally would, but, instead of returning to Tartarus, the monster dust was absorbed by the blade. Percy instantly felt a boost in his strength and grinned, "Oh, yeah. This is definitely going to be fun!"_

**Now**

**Olympus**

"Ares," Zeus spoke to his son who was currently ogling Aphrodite's assets.

"Huh?" he replied dumbly, still mesmerized by Aphrodite's breasts.

Zeus sighed, "The next time Perseus shows himself, I want you to go kill him. End this war before it even begins. While we may be backed by some Primordials, he too is backed by Primordials. And, as much as I hate to admit it, he's," he choked, "powerful." When he got out his last word, he broke out into tears.

"What? I get to kill the sea spawn?" Ares asked excitedly.

"He's no son of mine, Ares!" Poseidon spat at the now giddy war god.

Ares waved his arms in surrender, not wanting to feel his uncle's wrath… again.

Just then, a satyr came barging in the Throne Room declaring, "Perseus Jackson was spotted in Montauk."

Zeus just looked at his son and said, "Shoo."

Ares grinned, "Gladly!"

**(Line Break)**

**Montauk**

Perseus Achilles Jackson, Bane of Olympus, was standing on Montauk Beach staring out at the sea. He knew that the Olympians would try to attack him now, and that's something he was counting on. Another thing he was counting on was Ares showing up. He figured that Ares died first seeing as he was the first god, other than Dionysus, that Percy met.

All of a sudden, a bright flash erupted behind Percy and he turned around calmly, trying to hide his excitement over killing his first Olympian. Apparently, he hadn't hid it well enough because right as Ares saw Percy's face, he took a step back. _Well, _he thought, _while I wasn't able to hide my excitement, at least I made the oh-so-_great _Olympian God of War, Ares, take a step back in fear. That has to count for something, right?_

_ You need to get your priorities straight, Perseus, _he heard Erebus whisper in his mind.

Percy was about to come up with a witty retort when Nyx interrupted him, _Oh, no. Perseus, don't you _dare _try to make a retort. Now, focus on your fight. I'll punish Erebus, of that, you can be certain._

_ Uh-oh… _was the last thing Percy heard before the war god spoke, "I'm going to enjoy butchering you like a pig, punk."

Percy couldn't resist jabbing at Ares, "So you're going to butcher me like you'd butcher your own sacred animal? Which is not at all? Or, would you actually butcher your sacred animal, thus degrading yourself to the lowest of the low amongst the gods?"

Ares just stared at Percy in confusion, having not understood anything that Percy had said. Percy rolled his eyes, "Forget about it, Ares. Let's just get to the part where I destroy your immortal essence and make you fade for the rest of eternity."

Ares' face morphed into one of rage, and he charged Percy at full speed. Percy had to be honest with himself, he was surprised by Ares' speed. With him being such a big guy, Percy expect Ares to be slow. Which he was. The thing that surprised Percy was the fact that he was right about Ares' speed.

All those thoughts rushed through Percy's head as Ares charged at him. Percy swiftly sidestepped the war god's attempt to run him through with his large sword. Percy grasped the sword on his waist and decided to use his new toy in a _real _fight.

**(Line Break)**

**Olympus…**

When the Primordials that sided with the Olympians heard that the Olympians had told one of their most skilled fighters to go fight Perseus, they face-palmed. After a long, heated argument, the Primordials and Olympians decided to watch the fight going on between the God of War and Percy. When the Primordials saw the sword that Percy was wielding, they all went paper white. They could feel the power rolling off the blade in waves all the way from their spots on Olympus. The Primordials looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation with each other. The Olympians' reactions were very different. Instead of fear and recognition, the Olympians felt smug and confident when they saw Percy's sword. They figured that there wasn't anything special about it and that it was made simply for looks. Oh how wrong they were.

As the fight progressed, they started to lose those thoughts, after seeing how the sword was dominating the fight between Percy and Ares. Now that they actually focused, they could feel the amount of raw power that the blade emitted, just like the Primordials. It was at this point that they proceeded to pale, watching in horror as Percy used the sword to fight the Olympian God of War.

**(Line Break)**

**Montauk…**

Ares charged Percy once again, ignoring the pain that the small scratches along his arms and legs caused. It had been five minutes, and ever since the first second, the battle had been one sided. And that side was _not _in Ares' favor. He hadn't managed to so much as scrape Percy, whereas Percy had had many chances to decapitate, mutilate, incinerate, or eviscerate the war god but simply settled for scratching him with his sword. It had taken a few minutes, but Ares had finally realized that Percy was simply toying with him. And that made him mad. He immediately changed into his divine form, thinking that Percy would be incinerated. What he hadn't expected was for Percy to be looking at his nails as if he had just gotten a manicure and hadn't a care in the world.

"You done yet?" Percy asked as he stared the God of War straight in the eyes.

In response Ares, once again, charged Percy, not thinking about the consequences. As he slashed down at his opponent, Percy simply slapped the sword away with the palm of his hand as if it wasn't a deadly weapon and was simply a stick. Percy proceeded to roll to the war god's left and slammed the hilt of his sword on Ares' kneecap, making the God of War cry out in pain. As Ares cried out in pain, Percy willed the nearby shadows to restrain Ares and keep the God of Wars mouth open. Once he was fully restrained and on his knees at Percy's mercy, Percy pulled a spiked ball out of his pocket. He had no idea where the idea came from, but he was curious as to what would happen. So, naturally, he tested it. He shoved the ball down the God of War's throat and watched in awe as the war god choked and eventually spat out the ball. That wasn't what he was in awe about, though. He was in awe over the fact that the ball had brought out a good portion of Ares' ichor covered stomach. He stared at the war god who was staring at the ground in horror. The God of War proceeded to roar in rage and fought Percy with renewed vigor. Percy would have liked to say that he got away unscathed, but that would be a lie **(You'll find out the injury later :D)**.

Percy began fighting Ares with brute force and parried and blocked all the god's attempts to kill him. Now that he thought about it, he was amazed that he had almost lost to Ares all those years ago. And that was when he was an untrained demigod! The God of War swung with all his strength only for his blade to get locked with Percy's. Percy kicked the war god's chest and cracked his neck and stretched his arms.

"Wooh!" He yelled, exhilarated by the combat. "That was a good warm-up, Ares, I'll give you that. But don't you think we should get to the killing each other part?" he asked innocently, nearly breaking down in laughter at the god's pathetic attempts to stand up once more.

"Awe," he taunted, "don't tell me you're tired already! I was just getting started!" As if to prove his point Percy stabbed his sword into the Earth and watched as some… _people _showed up.

**(Line Break)**

**Olympus**

As the fight bore on, the Olympians were becoming even more horrorstruck. They had highly underestimated Percy's skill with a sword. But when he stabbed his sword into the ground and a few people were spat out of the ground, they were about to give up. Until they saw just _who _was spat out of the ground. They watched in elation as the entire Ares cabin laid scattered around their father in mild confusion. They weren't elated about that, of course, but they _were _elated that Ares was not all alone anymore. They watched as Percy just stood there, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

**(Line Break)**

**Montauk**

"You! Traitor!" Percy heard a voice yell at him. Ah, he missed the sound of her voice. Or more so, he missed the sound of her getting hit with toilet water.

"Hello Clarisse and company," he greeted with a malicious grin on his face. "It seems your father is exhausted from our little warm-up, and I felt it would be unfair if I had nobody to fight while your father regains his bearings. Thus, why you're here. Hope you're ready to die, Clarisse," he finished in a cold tone with an insane glint shining in his eyes.

"Ahh!" Clarisse and her siblings, who were now armed, shouted in unison as they charged.

Percy scoffed, "Honestly? 'Ahh!'? _That's _your war cry? Hell, _why _do you even _have _a war cry? It's a huge disadvantage. It's basically screaming at your opponent, 'Hey. Hey you! Yeah I'm talkin' to you. We're gonna attack ya.'" Percy shook his head in disappointment, "Is this what they're teaching demigods nowadays?" He sidestepped the pathetic attempts made by the Ares cabin to maim him and proceeded to cut them down one by one. He stabbed Clarisse's brother in the gut and watched with glee on his face as the boy's life left his eyes. With the small boost of energy his sword provided from the boy's death, Percy decapitated another child of Ares. He cheered in childish glee as blood spurted from the now unoccupied neck. As Clarisse charged Percy, enraged by the deaths of her two siblings, Percy willed the earth to grab hold of Clarisse's feet, leaving her helpless as she watched her siblings get destroyed by Percy. All Clarisse and Ares, who was just regaining consciousness after passing out, could do was watch in horror as the entire Ares cabin was killed in gruesome ways. Once the last remaining daughter of Ares, other than Clarisse, got Percy's sword shoved down her throat, the earth let go of Clarisse and Ares.

"So!" Percy called, "What do you think about _that_?"

Before Ares and Clarisse could answer, Percy charged Clarisse and cleaved her in two. He then turned to a horrorstricken Ares and proceeded to stab the god in the heart, claiming the now faded God of War's powers, energy, and strength.

Once Percy's blade was finished sucking up all of Ares' immortal essence, he turned to where he knew an Iris Message of the Olympians was. He stared Zeus straight in the eye and said, "Check." He then swiped through the message and turned to leave, only to trip on his shoelaces and fall and get a face full of dirt and a couple scratches to go along with the dirt. "DAMN IT!" Percy roared. He had been hoping to get away from there unscathed…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**A/N: The bottom half of this chapter was put in there just for my own personal amusement, don't expect me to actually continue on that line of thinking unless you all like it and express it, I don't care whether it's via PM or review, just tell me. The top half is the most important part, so, if you don't want to possibly lose interest in this story, IGNORE THE BOTTOM HALF!**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Previously**

_Once Percy's blade was finished sucking up all of Ares' immortal essence, he turned to where he knew an Iris Message of the Olympians was. He stared Zeus straight in the eye and said, "Check." He then swiped through the message and turned to leave, only to trip on his shoelaces and fall and get a face full of dirt and a couple scratches to go along with the dirt. "DAMN IT!" Percy roared. He had been hoping to get away from there unscathed…_

**Now**

**Olympus**

__The Olympian Throne Room was in shock. They had just witnessed exactly what Perseus was capable of. They all watched, eyes full of horror as Percy's sword stole Ares' immortal essence, making the God of War fade. All of a sudden, one rage-filled roar and two cries of anguish were heard all throughout the city of Olympus. Hera and Aphrodite were sobbing their eyes out, having just witnessed their son/lover fade at the hands of the demigod that the Olympian Council had so foolishly attempted to get rid of. As the two goddesses were sobbing, Zeus was throwing his Master Bolt all around the throne room of the Gods'. Only when Zeus' bolt was snatched away from him by Aether did the rest come out of their reverie.

"What the―" Apollo began.

"― Hades was―" Hermes continued.

"― that sword?" Dionysus finished, shocking everybody even more. First, the God of War fades at the hands of Olympus' ex-savior. Then, Dionysus actually pays attention during a meeting.

Aether sighed before handing a now calmed down Zeus his godly weapon. "We are not quite sure just _what _it is. We know it is more than a sword, the power it contains makes it obvious enough, but we don't know what it really is. Every Primordial, including our enemies, fears that sword. The boy obviously does not know what was given to him. He knows that it can kill an immortal, but he has no clue what he truly possesses, none of us do. We," he gestured to himself and his fellow Olympian allied Primordials, "thought that Tartarus had destroyed it, but it seems that we thought wrong." He looked grim, "I bet that Tartarus has been studying it over the past few millennia. It's possible that he has finally identified what makes it so special. Why they would give it to the boy, we have no idea, but it's clear that they believe they have his absolute loyalty if they gave him that blade. Tell me," he looked at Zeus, "did Perseus have that sword when he first showed up at Camp Half-Blood to declare war on Olympus."

Zeus got a thoughtful look on his face before he shook his head, "No."

Aether sighed, "Well, it seems that our enemies already know of our alliance with Olympus if they resorted to giving him _that _particular sword."

"What's so special about it, though?" Athena asked. "You've said that it's more than a sword, but what makes it so special?"

Pontus answered this question in a shaky voice, "There are many things that makes it special, but most of those seem to have been recently added to it. The original thing that made the sword so special was its ability to force any immortal to fade, as you've just witnessed," he gestured to where the Iris Message had been.

Hemera jumped in here, "Not only does it make an immortal fade, but it also transfers all of their powers to whoever wields the sword."

"How did you find this out?" Apollo voiced timidly.

Hydros sighed, "Originally there weren't fourteen Primordials on the Primordial Council, there used to actually be fifteen. But that all changed when the sword just showed up. At first, we were all naturally curious about it. That is, until Lord Chaos warned us to avoid the sword at all costs. Unfortunately, only fourteen of the Primordials from the Council, including Chaos himself, were at the meeting when the warning was given. The final Primordial was Moros, the Primordial God of Doom. He was busy attending to his duties and never got the chance to attend said meeting. Combine Moros missing the meeting and his twin sister being his proxy and her jealousy over the fact that _he _was on the Primordial Council and _she_ was not, well, the result wasn't pretty. Let's just say he didn't take her seriously when she threatened him with the sword, only to find out that she was serious about her threat moments before he completely faded from existence."

Ananke took over, "From that sprung every Primordials' fear of the sword. It earned the name 'Hell's Fury' because Moros' twin sister had the domain of the Underworld at that point in time."

"Why didn't you recognize it earlier and warn my son?!" Zeus raged.

"Because," Hemera began calmly, "it looks different than it used to. Only once we felt the power that the blade radiated did we inspect it further, which is when we realized that it gave off a familiar aura of doom. There has ever only been one being in existence that possessed that aura, and he was killed by what later became known as 'Hell's Fury'. The minute we inspected the aura that the sword gave off did we realize it was the same sword. At that point, it was too late to warn your son because he had already begun his fight with Perseus."

Zeus rubbed his forehead, "This is a lot to think about. I hereby conclude this council meeting." He left in a flash of light, no dramatic theatrics whatsoever.

**(Line Break)**

**The same time as Percy's fight, Tartarus' Citadel…**

The five gathered Primordials all stared at each other in uncertainty as they observed the fight that was occurring.

"Was it really a wise move to give Perseus that weapon, Tartarus?" Nyx asked, breaking the tense silence.

Tartarus sighed, "I, too, had my doubts about giving him the sword, but then I reminded myself that he swore his loyalty to us on Chaos. If he ever decides to betray us, he would fade immediately. I'm confident that Perseus is completely loyal to us. Besides, we spent millennia studying and enhancing it, so why not put it to use? It wasn't doing any good where it was locked up and hidden in lowest pits of Me (Tartarus). Besides, we all know that this will deter _Aether_," he spat out the name, "and the others from making any attempts to harm Perseus personally. We _all _fear the sword. The only reason Percy doesn't fear it is because we never told him the _whole _truth about the sword."

The Primordials continued to debate back and forth until they heard Percy say something, making them all turn to look at their viewing screen.

_"Honestly? 'Ahh!'? That's your war cry? Hell, why do you even have a war cry? It's a huge disadvantage. It's basically screaming at your opponent, 'Hey. Hey you! Yeah I'm talkin' to you. We're gonna attack ya.'" _Percy chided Clarisse and the rest of Ares' children. That is when Percy started his attack on the children of Ares.

Upon the end of the fight, Nyx looked Tartarus straight in the eye and said, "While I'm not sure whether or not it was a good idea, I will trust your judgment, brother. So far, he doesn't even seem to notice that there's anything different about the sword other than its ability to make immortals fade and the boost in strength it provides. And now that I think about it, I'm relieved to be reminded that Perseus swore his loyalty to us on Chaos."

Tartarus grinned, "See! I can do smart things sometimes!"

"Emphasis on '_sometimes'_," Gaia feigned coughing, getting laughs from the three other Primordials and a scowl on Tartarus' face.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he grumbled moodily.

_"DAMN IT!" _the Primordials heard all of a sudden, making their eyes snap towards the screen, on which they saw Percy on his knees with a face full of dirt and a few scratches.

"Well," Erebus began, barely holding back his laughter after having read Percy's thoughts, something that all the others seemed to have done judging by the looks on their faces, "I think we should retrain Percy." Everybody then broke into fits of laughter.

Tartarus snorted when he finally regained his 'serious' attitude, "I'll say. Gaia, didn't you tell him that the Earth wouldn't hurt him if he willed it that way?"

Gaia was nodding her head, not trusting herself to speak without breaking into another fit of laughter.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize that?" Nyx asked.

"Hm," Chronos began, "about five seconds."

Five seconds later, they got their response, "Ugh, idiot. You should've made the Earth soft!" Here Percy banged his head on a nearby tree.

This sent them into another fit of laughter.

**(Line Break)**

**Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location…**

"Hm, maybe I _shouldn't _have made that sword. Maybe I should at least take it back," Chaos mused. After a few seconds, he shook his head, "Nah, this is too entertaining to watch." He grabbed a bucket full of popcorn and continued to watch what he predicted would be a great show.

**A/N: Ok, the Primordial part and Chaos part were mainly me joking around and playing with some ideas. The most important part of this chapter is what happened on Olympus, because the history of the sword will more than likely be mentioned in the future.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**A/N: My excuse for not updating, at all, recently, is the fact that I've been working nearly nonstop. Seriously, I have a part time job, but I'm working around 40 hours a week. There **_**has **_**to be something wrong in order for that to happen, right? **

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Previously**

"_Hm, maybe I shouldn't have made that sword. Maybe I should at least take it back," Chaos mused. After a few seconds, he shook his head, "Nah, this is too entertaining to watch." He grabbed a bucket full of popcorn and continued to watch what he predicted would be a great show._

**Now**

**Olympus**

Zeus was sitting on his throne during an Olympian Council meeting, contemplating the events of the past twenty years. It all started when Annabeth Chase came to Olympus with Poseidon's son, Joseph, claiming that Perseus Jackson had cheated on her and had been allied with Gaia during the Second Giant War. All the other Olympians believed her instantly, but Zeus, Hades, and Hestia hadn't. They all remembered that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. So Zeus took a look into Annabeth's mind. Upon entering her mind, he'd discovered that her and Joseph were dating and decided to come up with a plan to get rid of Percy so they could be together. They fabricated a story about Percy cheating on Annabeth and him aiding Gaia during the entirety of the war. They knew it wouldn't be difficult to convince the majority of the Olympians due to the fact that Percy was hated by many of them. And they knew that they would have Poseidon on their side because he cared more about Joseph than he had ever cared for Percy.

Zeus had spent the rest of the day wondering what to do, when he came up with the brilliant idea of just going with the flow because it would rid him of his least favorite demigod in the world. The next day, he and the rest of the Olympian Council would go to Camp Half-Blood to banish Perseus to Tartarus.

That idea all turned south, however, when they confronted Perseus at Camp Half-Blood. Not only had Perseus sworn revenge on Olympus, but Hades actually believed the boy innocent! Hades had hated Perseus throughout the entirety of both wars, despite him earning the God of the Dead respect on Olympus. Now that Zeus thought about it, though, it wasn't too surprising that Hades had come to like Percy. Not only had Percy saved Nico in Rome, but he had also requested the God of the Dead and the Goddess of the Hearth receive seats on the Olympian Council as his reward for his efforts during the war.

The next few years were tough on the Olympians, despite there being no wars or monster attacks. Not only had Hades left the Olympian Council, but Hestia had as well. The fact that the Goddess of the Hearth had left them all in favor of Percy and Hades had hit the Olympians hard. It was only after Hestia left did they realize that Hestia was the one who always kept the peace during the Council meetings. During the first meeting, multiple fights broke out between the immortals. Zeus and Hera had been arguing over Zeus cheating. Hephaestus and Ares were fighting over Ares sleeping with Aphrodite, who was arguing with Artemis about the virgin goddess needing to have sex. Meanwhile, Demeter was yelling at Apollo to eat more cereal and Hermes was being yelled at by Dionysus for pranking him while he was taking his daily nap. At the same time, Athena and Poseidon were arguing over Athens. The fight continued for hours, until finally the Minor Gods got fed up and shouted, "SHUT UP!" in unison, stopping the bickering Olympian Council.

At first, all of the Olympians were pissed that the Minor Gods had the gall to interrupt them, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they realized that they had been arguing for three hours.

From then on, each meeting started the same way with the same arguments. The Minor Gods eventually got so irritated that they stopped attending the meetings completely, which resulted in the Olympians bickering even more than before.

Things had finally calmed down for the most part when Perseus showed up at Camp Half-Blood and declared war on Olympus. When he revealed his allies, Zeus began to regret sending Perseus to Tartarus, not because he felt bad, but because the demigod son of Poseidon had the backing of four of the strongest Primordials, not to mention an entire legion of monsters. But then Aether, Hemera, Pontus, and Hydros had come to Olympus to ally with them. He later told Ares to kill Perseus the first chance he got, which was shortly after Zeus had given the order to Ares. A satyr had come running into the Olympian Throne Room, announcing that Perseus had been seen in Montauk. Zeus immediately sent Ares off to confront Perseus, only to end up regretting it. Perseus had not only managed to defeat the God of War, but kill both him and his Greek children.

Then, to make matters worse than they already were, the Primordials siding with Olympus began telling the Olympians of the powerful sword that Perseus had used to kill Ares. Apparently it could kill anything, even Primordials. The looks on the Primordials' faces when they described the sword was one of pure terror, even though it was hidden well, Zeus could still see it in their eyes. And he couldn't blame them for fearing the sword. The blade had already claimed the life of one Primordial, what was to stop it from claiming the life of another?

Zeus was brought out of his musings when his brother, Poseidon, spoke.

"Shall we begin this session, brother?" Poseidon asked him.

Zeus nodded, "I hereby call this Olympian Council Meeting to order. Let us begin our discussion."

**(Line Break)**

**Tartarus' Citadel**

"Perseus, we would like to congratulate you on your fight with Ares yesterday. It was very well done." Tartarus rumbled.

"Thank you, Lord Tartarus. Your blessings and the sword played no small part in my defeat over the God of War. Had it not been for your gifts, I'm unsure as to whether or not I would be here right now." Percy responded.

"Don't doubt your skills, Perseus," Nyx chided.

"You've trained for twenty years with, I don't mean to boast, some of the strongest beings in existence. That puny War God was no match for you," Erebus added.

"Thank you for your kind words, my Lord," Percy bowed.

"You're welcome, Perseus. They were well earned. Now," Erebus paused, "do you feel any different since you defeated Ares?"

Percy thought for a moment. Did he feel different? He certainly felt more powerful, that's for sure. But was there any other difference?

Percy slowly nodded his head, "In fact, I do feel a little more powerful, Lord Erebus. But I can't think of any other differences I am experiencing."

The Primordials nodded to each other as if they were expecting such an answer.

_"Should we tell him of the sword's history?" _Tartarus asked his brothers and sisters mentally.

_"Maybe in the future, but I don't see any need for him to know of it right now. He just said that he isn't feeling much of a difference. Personally, I think the reason he feels such a small difference is because of how weak the Olympian War God was." _Chronos replied.

_"I agree with our brother. I see no reason to tell him the history of that sword right now."_ Nyx responded.

_"Agreed." _Erebus and Gaia added.

_"Very well."_ Tartarus said before cutting the mental link.

The Primordials turned their attention back to Percy who had merely scrunched up his eyebrows, confused as to why the Primordials were looking at each other. He had seen them do it many times before, but he never understood why. It wasn't as if they could have a mental conversation.

_Couldn't they, though?_ A voice whispered in his head.

_Be quiet._ He responded.

_You know, it's said that when you start hearing voices in your head and actually start answering them that you're going insane._ The voice replied.

_Yeah, well, I'm not exactly sane, now am I? I am, after all, working with five Primordial gods and goddesses to destroy my old home. That's not something a sane person would do, now is it? _He retorted.

The voice didn't respond.

"Alright, go ahead and get some rest, Perseus. You are probably still exhausted from your fight with the War God yesterday," Tartarus spoke.

Percy bowed his head and left the Primordials to their thoughts.

**A/N: More of a filler chapter, but at least I updated. I was getting multiple complaints for not updating. Now I'm going to bed, I've had a really long week.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Previously**

"_Alright, go ahead and get some rest, Perseus. You are probably still exhausted from your fight with the War God yesterday," Tartarus spoke._

_Percy bowed his head and left the Primordials to their thoughts._

**Now**

**Olympus**

It had now been a month since Ares and his Greek children were brutally slain by Perseus Jackson, ex-hero of Olympus. The remaining eleven Olympians sat in their thrones, deep in thought as they awaited the arrival of the Primordial Gods and Goddesses that sided with them in the war. They thought about what they were going to do now that their very existence was truly threatened, something they'd never dealt with before. Sure, they dealt with the Titans and Giants, but even then they didn't have to worry about being wiped from existence. The worst the Titans and Giants could have done to them was put them in Tartarus to rot for eternity. While not ideal, it wasn't nearly as bad as the prospect of fading.

They were broken out of their thoughts when five flashes illuminated the Throne Room, signifying the arrival of the Primordials aiding them. What shocked them, though, about the arrival of the Primordials were their smiling faces. Zeus couldn't believe they were smiling at a time like this and shouted, "WHY ARE YOU SMILING?! OUR VERY EXISTENCE IS THREATENED!"

This only made the Primordials' smiles broaden. Just when it looked like Zeus was going to explode again, Pontus spoke, "We're smiling, Zeus, because we have just gained another ally." He paused for dramatic effect, which resulted in the Olympians' exploding in anticipation. Questions of 'Who?' rang throughout the Throne Room before Zeus finally got order again and stared at Pontus expectantly.

"Well," Zeus demanded after Pontus remained quiet, "who is it?!"

Pontus continued to remain quiet and smiling and, just as Zeus was about to shout again, a flash lit up the room and a new figure stood by Pontus. Next to him stood a beautiful woman with slightly blue-tinged skin. Her hair was long and black and reached her mid-back. Her eyes were baby-blue and she stood at 5'5". Her smile was radiant and her body was perfect, making the two playboy gods on the Olympian Council, Hermes and Apollo, drool in appreciation. Pontus saw this and glared at them, which made them cower in their thrones, earning a satisfied look on Pontus' face.

"This," he began, gesturing to the woman, "is Thalassa. She is the Primordial Goddess of the Sea and also my wife," here he glared at the males on the Olympian Council. She gently pat Pontus' back and kissed his cheek, resulting in his attention returning to her. He smiled gently and grasped her hand before continuing. "She has decided that we'll need more help if we are to defeat our enemies, so she has graciously offered us her aid." Here the female Olympians smiled at her thankfully, while the males looked everywhere but the direction she was in, the glare from Pontus still fresh in their mind.

Thalassa spoke up next, "I have also spoken to my fellow Primordials," she gestured to Aether, Hemera, Ananke, Hydros, and Pontus, "and we have decided that it would be best if we take a champion for each of us, to aid us in the war against Tartarus, Chronos, Erebus, Nyx, Gaia, and Perseus. Also, we have reason to believe that Ourea will officially be joining them very soon."

"I must ask," Athena spoke, "why don't you all just take one champion together?"

The Primordials looked at each other, then Thalassa spoke, "Because no living demigod or immortal on our side is strong enough to take all of our blessings. We'd be lucky if we had a demigod strong enough to take two of our blessings."

"Wait," Poseidon spoke, "then why is _Perseus_," he spat the name, "capable of holding the blessings of Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Gaia, and Chronos?

Aether sighed and spoke up, "Because he is strong enough to. Like she said, no demigod or immortal on _our side _is strong enough to obtain our blessings. Perseus is by far the strongest demigod in history, and his strength is what allows him to possess our enemies' blessings."

"Heracles was the strongest demigod ever!" Zeus spoke arrogantly.

"We're not talking about strength-strength, we're talking about power and ability strength. If we were going by strength-strength, then you'd be right, but we're not," Ananke answered.

"The blessings of Primordials work in strange ways," Hemera added, "unlike godly blessings, which simply depend on mortality― as in, a mortal demigod could only have three godly blessings max before combusting― Primordial blessings depend on the strength one has in their abilities and powers. At Perseus' current strength, he could probably take another two or three Primordial blessings before it is too much for him to handle."

"Another reason we're each choosing our own champion," Hydros spoke, "is because in a sword fight between Perseus, who is blessed by five Primordials, and another person on our side, who is blessed by six Primordials, Perseus would always end up on top. His skill with a sword is just that great. But, if we have six champions, each who is blessed by one Primordial, the odds of them winning in a sword fight is much greater. It would be six versus one, each of our six having the blessing of a Primordial at work. While it might not make much sense when we say it, it's the logical thing to do."

"I agree, father," Athena spoke, looking at Zeus, who looked really confused, but nodded nonetheless. "I would like to propose my daughter, Annabeth Chase as being one of your champions."

The Primordials looked disgusted at the prospect of having Annabeth Chase as their champion, mainly because they knew what she did, not that they would tell their Olympian allies. It was no time for the Olympians to break apart and go to war with each other simply because a daughter of Athena decided to lie and get her once-boyfriend sent to Tartarus, resulting in the evil Primordials getting their hands on the strongest demigod to exist. Despite their distaste at the prospect, they nodded and Ananke spoke up, "Very well, I will take her as my champion."

Pontus was about to speak when Poseidon cut in, "If ol' Owl Head's daughter is going to become one of your champions, then I propose my son, Joseph, becomes a champion as well. After all, they _are _dating."

Pontus nodded reluctantly and said, "Fine, I will take your son Joseph as my champion."

Aether spoke up before any Olympians could cut him off and suggest a champion and stated, "I will take Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus as my champion, and that is final," he added as he saw Zeus open his mouth. "As to why I choose him, it should be obvious. While he already has control over fire, my blessing would increase his control over fire tenfold and allow him to summon and control Greek Fire."

"I'll take Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite as my champion," Hemera said simply.

"Hmm, I think I'll take Frank Zhang, son of Mars as my champion. He is, after all, a descendent of water. Correct Poseidon?" Hydros added.

Poseidon nodded, "Yes, he is descended from the line of Pylos **(That's right, right?)**, so he can transform into animals, but he can't control water."

"Then my blessing will grant him control over water," Hydros said.

"I'll take Jason Grace, son of Jupiter as my champion. I would prefer somebody who has control over water, but seeing as there is nobody left that _has _control over water, I guess I'll just have to settle for him," Thalassa answered when everyone looked at her.

"Very well," Zeus beamed, proud that his son was chosen as the champion of a Primordial, "I will call them here so you can officially claim them as your champions."

"Has anyone else notice that the champions were all part of the Prophecy of Seven, save Joseph, who happens to be in Hazel's place?" Hermes asked, having gotten sidetracked.

**(Line Break)**

**Meanwhile…**

**Tartarus' Citadel**

Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx, Gaia, and Chronos were having their daily meeting when Chronos went stiff as a board and said, "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Erebus and Tartarus gave him a look that clearly said, 'Did you seriously just say that?'

When Gaia and Nyx looked at Chronos and asked him to clarify, he added, "Oh, I just sensed Hemera, Aether, Pontus, Ananke, Hydros, and, oddly, Thalassa take their champions."

As the news sunk in, they all stiffened and Tartarus quickly shouted out, "Somebody get Perseus down here. NOW! We have a serious situation!" At the command, a Cyclops ran off, afraid of his master's wrath.

"This isn't good," Nyx spoke, solemn.

"No, no it's not," Erebus added, his once good mood now gone.

**(Line Break)**

**Meanwhile...**

**Percy's Room**

Percy was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, doing something he used to never do.

He was thinking.

He was thinking about what his life would have been like had the Primordials not found him. He would have probably wandered around Tartarus endlessly, being forced to drink from the River of Fire frequently in order to stay alive, which he didn't have to do with Tartarus' blessing. He probably would have been attacked multiple times a day, not even getting an hour of rest. And, eventually, he would have been captured and the monsters and Titans imprisoned in the Pit would have tortured him. He knew it was true.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him concerned. Her gorgeous onyx eyes peering into his very soul, trying to root out his problems and make them better.

"Are you ok, Percy?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah," he responded, halfheartedly, "just thinking."

Bianca fake-gasped, "Oh my, Perseus Jackson, thinking! What is the world coming to?" She teased.

Percy smiled and sat up next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her lips, conveying all the love he felt for her into that one kiss. Their kiss soon turned into a make-out session and was about to turn into something more when a Cyclops wearily muttered, "S-sir."

Percy glared heatedly at the Cyclops, making the monster cower. "What?" he spat.

"L-Lords Erebus, Tartarus, and Chronos, a-along w-with Ladies Nyx and G-Gaia have demanded your presence in the Throne Room," the Cyclops hurriedly stated before running off to avoid Percy's wrath.

Percy and Bianca both groaned. Bianca pecked Percy on the lips once more before she got up to leave. She looked at him seriously and said, "You might want to go meet the Masters, it seems important. We can continue this later, love," she finished sultrily, before she finally left his room.

Percy sighed and got up to leave for the Throne Room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**A/N: Alright, so I've been getting some PM complaints about there not being any action and the updates not being fast enough. As for the second complaint, fuck you. I'm a busy person. As for the first, the reason behind the lack of action was the need to get all the necessary crap needed to understand the story better out of the way. I plan on having some action in this chapter. Sorry for the rant.**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Previously**

_Percy and Bianca both groaned. Bianca pecked Percy on the lips once more before she got up to leave. She looked at him seriously and said, "You might want to go meet the Masters, it seems important. We can continue this later, love," she finished sultrily, before she finally left his room._

_ Percy sighed and got up to leave for the Throne Room._

**Now**

Percy arrived at the Throne Room, irritated. It seemed to him that the only times his Masters ever needed him was when he and Bianca were spending much needed time together. Obviously he'd never say that to his Masters, but that didn't mean he wouldn't think it. He was lost in his thoughts when he arrived in the Throne Room and heard Tartarus clear his throat. He looked at his Masters before bowing.

"Yes, my Lords and Ladies?" he asked, hiding his irritation at being summoned.

"We have grave news," Erebus said slowly.

"Our fellow Primordials have chosen their champions and it seems that Thalassa has decided to aid the Olympians," Chronos concluded, shocking Percy to the core.

"Well," Percy began quietly, "that's not good."

"Not at all," Tartarus remarked, his face grim.

"Bad news aside," Nyx broke in, "we feel it is time for you to leave another message. Our Intel tells us that the Hunters of Artemis have recently left the safety of Camp Half-Blood and are now out on their own hunting down monsters that could join our army. We feel it is time to _subdue _the Hunters. Notice how I didn't say _kill_. We feel that if we keep them as our prisoners, we will have an advantage over Artemis, which will hopefully make it easier to exterminate her from this war. The downside, though, is that there is no guarantee that this will make Artemis easier to get rid of. In fact, it may just make her fight even harder than before. Also, I would like to note that the Lieutenant of the Hunt, Thalia Grace, is currently residing at Camp Half-Blood. She's apparently helping clean up the mess you killing the Ares cabin caused. So now an older hunter named Phoebe, a daughter of Enyo, is in charge during Thalia's and Artemis' absence."

Percy nodded before saying, "Ok, so let me recap, you want me to attack the Hunters of Artemis and capture them all. You plan to keep them as prisoners in hopes of making Artemis depressed, resulting in her skill in fighting going down. You then plan on me eliminating her from the war. Is that all?"

"You forgot the fact that the actual Lieutenant, Thalia Grace, is busy at Camp Half-Blood and won't be there to help the Hunters, but other than that, that is all," Gaia remarked.

Percy nodded once more and said, "So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, shortly before dawn, while it is still dark. You are to bring a legion of fifty monsters with you to distract the Hunters while you subdue them all. You are dismissed," Tartarus finished, concluding the meeting.

**(Line Break)**

**Shortly before dawn the next day, outside the Hunters' campsite…**

Percy chose a legion of twenty hellhounds, the Chimera, the Lernaean Hydra, the Nemean Lion, the Manticore, ten Cyclopes, and six Laistrygonian Giants to accompany him. Upon inspecting all the monsters to make sure they were prepared, he shadow travelled them all to their destination.

They arrived approximately two miles away from the Hunters' campsite and quickly and quietly made their way to the campsite. Percy was using his blessing from Nyx to hide the monsters and him as they stuck up to the campsite. The abilities bestowed upon him by Nyx came in handy, as they quickly took out three of the Hunters' sentries, all of whom Percy shadow travelled to a special cell for them in Tartarus, and killed all of the patrolling wolves. It was about five minutes to dawn when Percy gave the signal to attack.

With a mighty roar, the Nemean Lion and Chimera charged into the Hunters' camp, immediately causing havoc among the now rushing huntresses. They all fired at the Chimera and Nemean Lion, but the monsters were too fast. It was at this point the rest of the monsters charged in, causing even more havoc. The appearance of the Manticore and Lernaean Hydra shocked the Hunters. It was a rare day for one to see two of the children of Echidna and Typhon, much less four of them.

Percy quickly took advantage of the distraction and charged through the havoc. He attacked the first Hunter he saw, using a regular Celestial Bronze sword to attack, as he was to take them all alive. The huntresses began to worry as they caught sight of him. They all knew of how he had ruthlessly slaughtered Ares and his children. His appearance made them realize that the attack was not just some random attack. It was planned.

Percy ducked and slashed at the huntress in charge. While he would admit that her skills were admirable, they were nowhere near his own. He did a front flip over her and slammed the pommel of his sword down, only to hit open air. He quickly raised his sword, blocking her strike and kicked her in the stomach. She flew back and Percy wasted no time advancing. Once he reached her downed body, he willed the shadows to restrain her and quickly knocked her out, before shadow travelling her to her cell.

He and his monsters quickly subdued the rest of the Hunters, losing only a few hellhounds, three Cyclopes, and a Laistrygonian. Shortly after he shadow travelled the last Huntress away, Artemis arrived, with a face full of rage. She attacked in a blur of silver, faster than any normal demigod could see. Fortunately, though, Percy wasn't normal. He summoned his sword and used his enhanced power over time to slow her down slightly. Only slightly, as he still wanted a good fight. She appeared worried upon seeing the sword, but continued her assault, getting more and more frustrated as Percy dodged and parried all her strikes.

He eventually got bored and truly fought back. He moved faster than she could see and left multiple scratches upon her body, leaving her in absolute agony. As he drew more and more of her golden ichor, he seemed to grow faster. His speed began to approach that of the speed of sound and he was only getting faster. She soon found herself disarmed and had a sword at her throat. It was then that she knew it was over. She was dead. She had overestimated her own abilities and underestimated his.

"So, Artemis," Percy began, "how was your day?"

Artemis snarled, "You filthy _pig_, return to me my Hunters this _instant_ and I will consider not castrating you!"

Percy chuckled darkly, "You think you're in any position to make demands of me, goddess?"

Artemis broke down, "Please, just return my Hunters to me. Do anything you want to me, but _please _don't harm my Hunters," she begged.

"Wow," Percy spoke. "The _great _goddess, Artemis, _begging _a male to spare her Hunters. Do you know how many males you have killed? On behalf of the male race, I should kill you and your Hunters, it would only be right. You know, after I'm finished killing you, I should allow the monsters to have some _fun _with your little lesbian gang," he snarled viciously.

"NO!" Artemis shouted, knocking his blade away, making him drop it, and lunging at him. He was so shocked by her sudden attack that he dropped the sword and was tackled to the ground. Before Artemis could stab him, though, he regained his bearings and froze her in time. He quickly grabbed the goddess by her auburn hair. He unfroze time and slammed his fist into her face, busting her lip. His face was full of rage that the goddess dared to attack him like that.

"You know what," Percy snarled at her, "I _was _just going to kill you with my sword, but I don't think I'll do that now. No, now I think I'm going to let you share the same fate as your Huntresses. Prepare to be fucked by monsters for the rest of eternity."

Artemis began sobbing and blabbering. She was begging for Percy to just kill her and end it.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Relax. I was lying. If there's anything I'm against, it's rape. No, I'll just keep you and your Huntresses in a prison cell for a while. After the war is over, who knows? I may just let you live." He dragged her by her hair to his sword and grabbed it with his free hand. Upon grasping the hilt, he proceeded to shadow travel himself, Artemis, and the remaining monsters back to the Pit.

Upon arrival in the Pit, he threw Artemis in her cell and stalked off to the Primordial Throne Room.

**(Line Break)**

**Tartarus' Citadel**

"My Lords and Ladies," Percy bowed, "I have captured the Hunters as requested."

"Good," Tartarus added, "what of Artemis?"

"I have her prisoner deeper in the Pit with her Huntresses," Percy said, worried of his Masters reactions.

At first, they appeared surprised, but soon got over it and Nyx asked, "Why did you spare her?"

Percy shrugged, "I honestly do not know. It just felt like a smart move at the time."

Erebus nodded, "Very well, Perseus, we will not question your judgment. She is, however, your responsibility while she is down here."

Percy bowed, "Of course, Lord Erebus."

"You are dismissed, Perseus," Chronos concluded.

Percy bowed to his Masters before leaving the room, leaving five Primordials looking at each other worriedly.

As soon as Percy left the room Nyx spoke, "Am I the only one worried that Perseus showed Artemis mercy?"

Erebus shook his head grimly, "No, I myself am concerned. I wonder why he decided to spare her," he mused.

Chronos spoke, "Well, if you think about it, it might have something to do with his girlfriend. Might I remind you that Bianca was once a part of the Hunters before she died? She may still care about Artemis, despite the goddess voting to banish Perseus."

Tartarus nodded his head, "I agree with Chronos. It is entirely possible that Perseus' girlfriend still cares for Artemis."

"What should we do, then?" Gaia asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

"Nothing, for now," Tartarus answered, leaving them all in a pensive silence.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians along with Heroes of Olympus do not belong to me.**_

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while, but I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a while. Three members of my extended family have died in the past two months, and that's really upset me. I'm also really busy applying for various colleges and am working all at the same time. My schedule has been jam-packed with things to do, and I no longer have any time to write. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM ABANDONING MY STORIES! It simply means it will take me more time than it usually does to write and post chapters. I wish you all the best of luck with your endeavors and I am truly sorry about this. On the bright side, though, here's another chapter.**

**The Destroyer of Olympus**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Previously**

"_What should we do, then?" Gaia asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began._

"_Nothing, for now," Tartarus answered, leaving them all in a pensive silence._

**Now**

**Olympus**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARTEMIS HAS BEEN CAPTURED?!" Zeus roared in rage, standing from his throne and gripping his Master Bolt so hard his knuckles turned white.

"We mean Artemis has been captured, why is that so hard to understand?" Aether asked, bored and annoyed that Zeus didn't understand his simple statement and that the God of the Skies had dared to yell at him. _Him_. A Primordial God, the Primordial God of Light and Upper Atmosphere to be more precise, one of the strongest beings in existence.

"How was she captured?" Hera asked, worried. While she may have never liked Artemis due to her being Zeus' illegitimate child that does not mean that she isn't worried. Granted, she is not worried about Artemis, so much as she is worried that one of Olympus' most skilled fighters was captured by their enemies.

"She foolishly challenged Perseus after he ambushed her Hunt with fifty monsters," Hemera spoke serenely. The Olympians all gasped upon hearing the news. They all had children in Hunt. Just as they were about to shout, Hemera continued, "As far as we are aware, though, they are relatively unharmed. We believe they are merely being held captive by our enemies in Tartarus."

The Olympians paled in unison. "Help us! Our children are trapped in Tartarus! We must save them!" Demeter shouted, she had the most daughters in the Hunt out of everyone present.

"We," Pontus began, gesturing towards himself and his fellow Primordials, "are not allowed to enter Tartarus' domain without an invitation. Much like you, we need permission to enter each other's domains. However," he paused before continuing. "That does not mean that our champions cannot go down to Tartarus and rescue Artemis and her Hunt."

The Olympians seemed to ponder the idea, rolling it over in their heads, trying to see the disadvantage. They knew they would be risking a lot by sending the Primordials' champions into Tartarus, but it was vital that they recover Artemis and her Hunt, not only so their children would be safe, but also because they were some of the best fighters in the Olympian forces.

"And," Pontus began again, deciding to throw them a bone, "if they run into Perseus and kill him, then all the better. Our enemy would be without a key player and we would have the entire Hunt back along with Artemis. It's a win-win. As long as they actually _beat _Perseus, that is," he added as an afterthought.

That brought the Olympians out of their thoughts, "What do you mean 'as long as they actually _beat _Perseus'? You said it yourselves, why _wouldn't _they be able to beat him?" Apollo asked.

"Well, keep in mind that, as far as we know, he's been their champion for over twenty years. That's over twenty years more practice with his blessed abilities than our own champions have had. Not to mention that he is by far the most skilled swordsman we have seen in our very long existence," Pontus replied.

"Well, what are their odds of beating him?" Hephaestus asked, worried.

"Well, individually, they have about a one in ten chance of beating him," Ananke said, doing the odds in her head. "But together, the odds increase to about a six in ten chance of beating him. So, for those of you who don't know how to do math," she looked pointedly at Zeus, who didn't see her look at him, "they're more likely to beat him than they are to lose to him."

"What if he has his two companions with him, those two spawns of Hades?" Zeus questioned.

"If that's the case," Ananke replied, "then the odds of them succeeding go down to a ten percent chance of success."

"You did that math wrong," Athena spoke up, smug that she had outsmarted a Primordial over something as insignificant as math.

Ananke face palmed. "No, I didn't, I took into account their ability to control the dead as well as the blessings they more than likely received from Gaia, Chronos, Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx," she said, exasperated.

"Oh," Athena said, her smug look evolving into a flustered look, due to the fact that she had not thought of that.

_Well, _she thought bitterly, _just goes to show you to never try to compete with a Primordial Goddess. You'll always lose._

"We're getting off topic," Hydros spoke, "now that you mention it, the odds are that Perseus will have at least one of his companions or, more likely, a couple monsters following his everywhere, regardless of him being in the Pit, where it is safest for him. I highly doubt our dear family members would leave their champion unprotected, despite his being almost as powerful as a Primordial God with all the blessings he has. What we need to do, is find a way to separate him from his companions or the monsters so our champions can defeat him."

"What do you suggest?" Athena asked, no longer flustered over being outsmarted.

"Well," Thalassa began, already having a plan, "we could always…"

**(Line Break)**

**Meanwhile…**

**Tartarus' Citadel**

"You'd think they'd realize by now that by saying our names, we can hear what they are talking about," Chronos said.

"You'd think so, but, then again, they were never the smartest of us all. Aether in particular has always been an idiot. No offense, Nyx," Tartarus added quickly, hoping to avoid Nyx's wrath for insulting her son. Despite Hemera and he being on the opposite side of the war, Nyx still loved her children dearly. Lucky for Tartarus, his after remark managed to prevent Nyx from going on a tirade about insulting her children, despite them being idiots for siding with their parents' enemies.

"So," Nyx began, calmly, "who wants to tell Perseus that they are sending their champions to kill him and free Artemis and her Hunt."

"Not me, did you see his face when we last summoned him? He looked royally pissed off. I wonder why," Erebus mused.

"Well, seeing as we're in _my _Citadel, I know exactly why. And trust me, he had a good reason to be mad with use," Tartarus responded, shivering as he remembered the rage he had seen in Percy's eyes at being interrupted.

"Why was he mad, then?" Chronos asked, genuinely curious as to why them summoning Percy had pissed him off so much.

"He was about to get it on with his girlfriend, and our summons interrupted him just as they were about to get started," Tartarus remarked. The other Primordials mouths moved into an 'o' position, as they finally understood why he was so mad at them.

"Well," Erebus said, breaking the silence, "might as well send for him now before he and Bianca get started again."

The other Primordials nodded in agreement, save Tartarus, who was looking worried.

**(Line Break)**

**Percy's Room**

Percy and Bianca were having an intense make out session that was about to turn into more when they were interrupted by the same Cyclops that interrupted them yesterday. Percy looked over at the Cyclops, rage burning in his eyes and snarled, "What now?!"

The Cyclops began to stutter in fear, "T-t-the M-Masters w-wish to s-see you, m-my Lord."

Percy roared in rage, grabbed the sharpest object near him, which just so happened to be his sword, and threw it at the Cyclops, running it through. The sword then absorbed the monsters essence, leaving behind nothing in the place it had just been. He then kissed Bianca softly, got up, and stormed out of the room, raging the entire time.

**(Line Break)**

**Tartarus' Citadel**

Upon sensing the death of the Cyclops, Tartarus covered his face with his hands, he had had a bad feeling about summoning Perseus at that exact moment. Now he and his siblings were going to have to face the consequences. Normally, since Percy was only a demigod, he wouldn't be so terrified, but he knew that when Percy was really pissed off, he could defeat a Primordial with ease.

**(Line Break)**

**Hallway Leading To Throne Room**

Percy was storming down the hallway with a vengeance, severely pissed off at being summoned. Normally, he would be fine with being summoned, but the fact that they had summoned him when he and Bianca were about to spend some, err, _quality_, time together, for the _second _time in two days, well, that just made him mad. _Really_ mad. So here he was now, fuming and preparing a rant for his meeting with the Primordials. He was so deep in forming his rant, he was unaware of the glowing purple aura surrounding him. If the look of rage on his face hadn't sent the nearby monsters running, then the aura he was emitting sure as hell did. Every monster in the Pit knew of the aura he was sending out. It was the exact same aura Tartarus had when he was _really _pissed off about something.


End file.
